Dragon
by 99rain99
Summary: Natsu's having some weird problems with his anger and he's not able to control his dragon instincts at all. He's banished from Fairy Tail to find a solution to his problems and soon he discovers he's not the only dragonslayer behaving strange. YAOI!
1. The nonflammable rain

**Warnings: Slight shounen-ai (will be yaoi later) violence and slight angst.  
**

**Authors note: Hello everyone, I found this really old story from my laptop and decided to start publishing it. Please tell me your opinions about it and review!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Dragon of Wrath**

_''The flames carried me. They didn't burn, but gently licked my naked skin as the monster roared inside me...''_

Prology.

_''There was a boy with eyes like lizards._

_The boy never cried in pain,_

_He laughed at the fear; he didn't know what the despair meant._

_His spirit was tough, his skin as hard as iron,_

_His sharp teeth glowed, his claws burned with rage._

_A boy raised by a dragon,_

_The dragon child, burning within pure fire.''_

While I was thinking that I was dead, I saw a red flash through my closed eyes. When I opened them, I saw a red monster roaring fire blasts into the open air, and making the ground down from its voluminous legs.

I had frozen; I just couldn't do anything, but only to stare at the burning beast. I had lain myself in front of a huge rock, and now that rock was shattering with ease.

I cried out as the pieces of shattered rocks almost crushed me, but luckily I managed to get away only to face a bigger danger. The red beast had stopped roaring, and it was looking straight into my eyes. So slowly it lowered its head down until I was face to face with that ravenous beast, staring into its red streak eyes glowing with rage.

Then suddenly it opened its mouth wide, and flamed a blast of fire at me. I was sure it'd be the end of me, but then I realized... that I _burned with it!_

**1st: The nonflammable Rain**

_''There is no flame,_

_That can burn me._

_No fire,_

_That can melt me._

_For **I'm **the fire,_

_Stronger than anything.''_

_The sky was burning. The ground was on fire. It burnt everything it touched. The red sky cried fire. It fell down like rain; there was no end of it. _

_I watched everything falling down, the ground breathing smoke. My horns had fully grown and the tattered wings on my back, the dragon stood up and roared._

''NATSU! You damned idiot!'' _''Huh?'' _I opened my eyes. A blonde girl was standing in front of me her big blue eyes dangerously glowing. I rose up from the bed wiping the sleep sand from my eyes.

''What's with you Lucy? I was having a great nap...'' I didn't get to finish my lines as the beauty babe started to rage at me.

Her blue eyes almost fired at me yelling something about 'her' house, and 'her' bed.

''Right.''

I wasn't in the mood somehow. Usually I'd laugh, and made her hit me or something. We were always like that. Lucy kept her belongings at her own, but we were a _family_, we shared everything.

After Lucy had burned enough, she went to make breakfast. Slowly I rose to sit on the edge of the bed rubbing my sore eyes. I felt dizzy, and the dream had been so strange, it made me confused. Everything had been... on _fire_. It hurt to try to remember the dream, so I decided to forget about it. I was in a bad mood anyway. I glanced out of the dirty window and saw that it was raining like hell. I hated rain; it made everything cold and wet. The fire wouldn't be able to burn easily when it rained.

''Natsu! Come eat breakfast!'' I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned sighing and saw a blue cat standing at the door waiting. Happy smiled and made me yawn again.

''Yeah... I'm coming.'' I said lazily, and followed the cat out of the bedroom. I remember when I was a kid, and found Happy from the mountains. He was still inside the egg but after he was born, we became really good friends. Since then we have been partners, and he had helped me a lot in all kinds of situations. Happy is actually a talking Exceed from the other world, but here he's just Happy. His magic is ability to fly. He can create wings out of nothing, and carry heavy things in the air. Happy's one of my best friends.

We went to dining room, and found Lucy setting plates ready. She was shining with happiness for today was her working day, and it meant business, and it meant money for her. She liked to buy new things, usually magical keys. Her morning anger had faded just like that.

I let out a small laughter: that's our Lucy! She might look like a weakling, but she has those awesome magic powers. She was a stellar mage who can summon the _Celestial Spirits_ with her ''gate keys''. She wasn't a newcomer anymore, but a full grown mage. That's right. We were magic users from our guild: **Fairy Tail. **Fairy Tail's guild was in the little city named Magnolia Town. It'sone of the strongest guild in the world. I became a part of it when I was very young... Since them Fairy Tail has been my 'home'

''Natsu? Are you sure you're still not asleep?

''Huhh?'' I had sat down without noticing her speaking at all. I just had... dozed out.

That wasn't a normal of me. Lucy was staring at me worriedly, but I grinned at her. ''I'm just fine... I haven't woken up yet...'' She turned around, and I looked at the omelet she had made. I didn't feel like eating. I felt sick. Maybe I actually was since I usually wouldn't be like this.

''What're gonna you do today Natsu?'' Happy asked while drinking his morning milk. I thought for a moment of that question. I had done many missions in these past weeks so...and since I felt sick... Lucy could handle her work alone today. ''I'm gonna rest a bit today...'' Both of them froze, and looked at me speechless.

''What? Why?'' Lucy said looking at me. I frowned a little. ''What's the big deal? Shouldn't I rest when I have a free time since there's not much of it anyway..?'' I asked a bit coldly, and they looked troubled. She still looked disturbed but nodded nervously.

I stood up and yawned. I couldn't explain my own behavior and I felt like going home. I didn't want to rage at anyone so it would just be better to leave.

''…Where are you going, hothead?'' That stopped me as if I had walked into a wall. I turned and looked at my smirking rival with unusual annoyance showing from my expression.

Gray wasn't wearing his shirt but he only had his black pants and shoes on. The boy leaned onto the next wall right next to me and looked extremely amused. Somehow Gray had started to fight with me even more than usually and I had no complaints since it was nice to have little wrestling with the good looking male. No, I didn't think anything suspicious of the boy but I admitted that he was handsome and rather amusing but today I just felt like smashing his stupid face bloody.

''…Leave me alone…I'm not in the mood of playing games…'' I said and turned to walk away from the boy. I was afraid I'd lose it if he'd keep teasing me. As I suspected the young mage didn't give up so easily but he used his magic to freeze my feet to stop me from walking. I groaned in annoyance and turned around. Gray laughed and walked closer to me.

''What's wrong with you today, Natsu? Let's have some_ fun_…'' The boy said cunningly and lifted my neck to force me to look up at him. We didn't hide it from others: we definitely had something else going on than just friendship but today I really didn't want him to touch me. I furrowed and bit his hand. The raven haired boy screamed and withdrew his hand from my mouth. I used this opportunity to escape by melting the flame from my angles and quickly leaving the cursing boy behind.

Luckily anyone hadn't paid any attention to our little playing and I was happy that the stubborn boy didn't follow me. But now I had lost my interest to return home; there I would only do nothing good so I decided to return back to my place beside the huge window. Fairy Tail wasn't filled with people this early and I could have my own peace in the corner of the huge table. I placed my head onto the table and closed my eyes. My head was horribly aching.

I sighed; I really wasn't in a mood today. I looked out of the window to see it was still raining.

I _hated it. Hated everything cold and numb... It was like the coldness didn't have a soul at all. It couldn't burn well within the rain._

I didn't even notice myself falling into asleep during listening to the sound of familiar rain which brought me back to those happy days when I was still with my father.

Flashback

_Suddenly I was falling. I knew it for sure, but I never hit the hard surface. I just kept falling and falling deeper into my burning anger...Then I saw a view, so quick that I almost never caught of it. _

_I saw the red beast, a fire dragon. Big as a small mountain, stronger than any volcano, eyes glowing. Then I saw him on the ground, wounded, bleeding, and burning. He wasn't afraid, but he was dying for sure... And I felt like dying too. _

_The fire had burnt out. It was raining, and the great mountain where we lived had shattered into great amount of rocks. _

_Everything had burnt, and now the rain was washing everything, taking the memories of flame away. The dragon coughed and I saw more blood, and noticed that I was also covered by it. I sat before him, my legs had gone numb by sitting but I was too shocked to move_

_. I was all cold, but I couldn't feel it. I could just stare into his dying eyes. Suddenly he took me closer, and let me rest my head on his warm cheek. _

_I wanted to say something, but I had lost my ability to speak. I trembled in front of him as he opened his mouth to speak:_

_''.. You're the son of dragon. You burn in fire, you were born from it. You must remember who you are and what your purpose to live is._

_ Never step away from it Natsu... You're the true dragonslayer..Don't ever forget that, or me!''_

_Suddenly I started to rampage. I couldn't control my anger which boiled inside my veins. I burned so hardly that I felt my skin burning off, leaving the ground shiny with my red blood. It boiled in pure sorrow, and anger of a dragon._

**_'''FATHER!''_**

_''Natsu...?''_

I opened my eyes I found myself sitting in the corner of the wooden table. First of all I noticed that the table was badly burned. Second I had shouted the last word of my dream loud, I knew it... But the dream had felt so real. I could almost feel the burning rain on my skin. I trembled as in cold and suddenly I felt really feverish. I had to lean onto the table to stay on my feet.

''Something is wrong with him...'' somebody said quietly but I heard it anyway. I turned around and it was a luck that I didn't fall down in shock. Everyone, I mean _everyone _had gathered around me. My friends stared at me looking at me pretty strangely. I heard whispers behind the group and their staring made me uncomfortable. I saw Gray standing with Lucy and Happy near me, the three of them staring at me like I was some threat just like the rest of the guilt. I saw their faces, and even Laxus, who usually bullied me, was staring at me like he had seen a ghost.

''What?'' I asked and broke the silence. I heard worried murmurs among the group and I started to feel anger creeping closer. Everybody seemed to avoid my glance as if they could burn if our eyes met. I took a step closer but immediately they took a step back and some left quickly or went back to their business, but I could still see them staring worriedly at me. Then Erza stepped forward her red hair flowing around her. She had been my rival for many years, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. As she spoke I could hear a little tremble in her tone.

''You're angry... Has something happened?'' I sought any lies in her but I saw none. She was really worried, but still I felt like I was frightened somehow.

''I'm just fucking tired... why is everyone like this? Can't you leave me be?'' I asked my voice ringing with anger. Everybody could see it. They looked troubled and afraid like I could attack them. It made me even more anger. Deep inside, I knew that something was pretty wrong. If I was angry about something usually it was about someone harming our guilt but now it was _them _that made me burn with anger.

_''Natsu... This isn't like you.''_

Everybody turned to look at the old geezer sitting on top of the table. He looked a normal tiny man, a man that meant no harm for strong men, but his wrinkled face was rather disturbed as he looked at me. I bit my teeth to stop myself from roaring; something made me even more upset. It was still raining outside, I could hear it. Then I laughed bitterly.

''What is wrong with me? I say this for once: **NOTHING**!'' I yelled, and everybody startled. I could feel them, their emotions which pierced my heart slowly and painfully. They seemed to be afraid of _me_. That made me burn in anger even more.

The room had started to heat and somehow my view was blurry with anger and I realized that my body had started to steam. It was fucking hot! I roared. So strongly, that the whole building trembled. It made the tables' smash, bottles crack, it made the windows shatter.

''Natsu! Stop it!'' Lucy screamed in shock through the mess but I ignored her. The room was filled with heated up air that struck them away from me. I heard yells, and suddenly I was aware that somebody was attacking me. I saw Gray standing up ready to beat me up.

''Prepare yourself Natsu! Be a man and stop this!'' Elfman yelled rushing towards me and was about to grab my hands and then I saw Erza running towards me, in her amour ready to strike. Gajeel made the iron bars intertwine themselves around my legs so I couldn't move an inch.

''We're going to knock you out, you fucking psych!'' Gajeel yelled in annoyance. Elfman touched my skin but next he screamed in surprise as his hand burned. I warmed up my body heat to the fullest and when the man tried to take a hold of me, his skin burned badly I hit him to this belly and kicked him out of the way. Quickly I inhaled and blew a fire blast at Erza and the wave of heart stroke her back at the wall.

''You IDIOT!'' Gray roared and attacked me. He hit me with his bare hand and made a nice bruise to my left cheek. I felt the anger hit my heart like a meteor and quick I took a hold of his hand and threw him off with the strong flame which threw him backwards. He screamed by the burning heat and fell down. Quickly I turned at Gajeel, who was about to strike me unconscious but I hit him first and send him flying. Usually I wouldn't have been this strong to beat everyone in the guilt but somehow I was so blinded by my anger I couldn't even think straight.

The people screamed and started running, so strong was the heat of anger...I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore. I just wanted to tolerate that immense anger to something because inside I was breaking.

''Stop this now.''

Suddenly the old geezer jumped to his feet and started to walk closer. And I _froze. _

His gaze, his strong gaze... His eyes had turned so cold, and for a second I felt the overwhelming power coming from him, the power made me turn all cold. The heat of my flames died down and his magic stogy forced me on my knees. The _fear _entered me. I couldn't blink. The master of Fairy Tail walked towards me and stopped right in front of me.

I waited for the strike but it never came, suddenly I felt teardrops on my cheek. I opened my closed eyes and saw glittering tears in his eyes. He looked so sad.

_''..Can't you see…How they suffer, Natsu? You're hurting them.''_

I looked around like in a dream. The guild was burning, _our home _was burning. People were injured with burn marks and bruises. The tables were smashed, and the windows broke... I had _destroyed _my home. I had _hurt _my nakama! I realized numb tears on my face. I trembled so hard.

''I...I...'' I tried but I just couldn't speak. I remembered that rainy day when I lost my father. This was exactly like that sorrowful day.

Then suddenly I felt somebody embracing me. It was Lucy. Her blue eyes were filled with tears but she held me tightly.

''It's okay Natsu... But please! Let us help you!'' Her scream was horrifying and everything froze at the moment. I saw Juvia and Wendy trying to calm the burning fire down but it looked hard and everyone tried to fix the problems I had made.

With trembling hands I raised my hands at the fire and it faded. Everybody gathered around me and looked at the ruin I had made.

''Man... That hurt!'' I heard Gray moaning, and saw Erza getting up with bruised hands as she had protected herself from the wave. Gajeel cursed my name and kicked the trash out his way. Elfman was with her sister Mirajane who was nursing his burnt hands. I lowered my head in pure shame. Our master Makarov came closer to me and touched my trembling shoulder where my Fairy mark was.

''My boy... You need help...'' He said gently and I nodded tears falling from my eyes. I was so shocked to notice the fairy mark _fade_. The old man rose and looked at the people around me; they were nearly as shocked as me. I was one of the strongest mage in our guild, was the master really going to banish me? The fade of the mark was the proof of it but anyone couldn't believe it. The suddenly someone broke the silence.

''Natsu isn't alright, he wasn't controlling himself! So please forgive him!'' It was Lucy she had stood up and she looked at the master her eyes with tears. Makarov sighed and scratched his bald head. Then he walked through the people who stared speechlessly. Then he sat back on the table without saying anything. Everyone waited a long lasting time for the man to speak.

''No.'' He said and everyone gasped in surprise. I just heard the word 'no' ringing again and again. Then Makarov turned in utterly silence, he looked straight into me, into my begging eyes where tears glowed freshly. ''Natsu, you need to solve this by yourself….'' Makarov said quietly. Then he sighed and looked at me with new fire burning in his small eyes as he spoke:

''Natsu Dragneel. You have hurt your nakama and attacked our guild. You are a danger to Fairy Tail in your current situation... You are to be currently banished from Fairy Tail...'' Those words sank deep in my heart and made it ache so badly.

I couldn't believe my ears and so couldn't others.

''Master! That's too harsh!''

''Yeah! He wasn't himself!

''Don't drive him away Master! He has helped us so much!''

''Natsu is our nakama! He can't lea-''

**''ENOUGH!''**

The speaker was Erza. She was standing near me looking straight in me. She had raised her hand as a weak mark to stop people. Her hands were trembling and I could see tears shining in her pretty eyes.

''Leave Natsu...'' She whispered and closed her eyes.

I was frozen. It was so... strange. Lucy couldn't take it; she started yelling in protest, Gray, Elfman, Wendy and other's too. Makarov had turned his trembling back at me, and I knew... It was okay.

''It's okay...'' I said and rose. Everyone turned at me looking shocked. This was the guild that I'd die for. I had fought so much, saved them, said never to leave them... And now, I just had to go. Inside my mind I was screaming, but I stayed silent. I needed to do this in order to protect them and now I was the threat. I needed to find the answer for my questions in order to return back.

I walked to the shattered door, opened it and stepped out within the complete silence. I closed the door behind me and didn't turn the look at the building; it would hurt too much to see it behind me. I needed to leave the town, my home and go search for the solution. I wouldn't be able to return without getting better and somehow the anger inside me felt heavier than it had for a while ago. I swallowed deeply and felt tears trying to force their way back to my eyes but I fought them back. I needed to be strong.

_''__''You're my home. And someday, I will surely return back!_

_Goodbye!''_

**-End of part one.**

* * *

**Rain: I'm in love with Fairy Tail again and decided to publish this oldie but it'll be better I promise^^ Sorry for the lack of yaoi in this but there will be losts of yummy stuff afterwards. AND SORRY FOR MAKING NATSU LIKE THIS! O.O The idea is better to understand later so be patient. I am sorry for any possible mistakes though I tried to check it! THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	2. The invincible dragon

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) slight swearing and violence. Those who don't like yaoi, please get away from this page!  
**

**others: enjoy!  
**

* * *

**2nd: The invincible Dragon**

_''A wounded beast crawled alone in its nest._

_It let out a cry _

_Which made the stones shatter._

_It's bleeding,_

_But the only thing that matters,_

_It's the lost love of my lonely heart...''_

It all felt like a dream. I told Happy not to follow me, but he wouldn't leave me. He said that everyone had rushed out of the Fairy Tail just to look for me to get me back. They had said Makarov that they wouldn't return without me. Erza had told them to return, but they wouldn't listen. They were my true friends...but I told them to go back since the guild needed them.

I left soon in the next day with my bag and by feet. I travelled long and hard knowing that I didn't seriously know where to go. The pain in my head hadn't eased and the weight of my heart suddenly felt unbearable... But I didn't stop at all. I wouldn't stop until I'd found my 'peace'

I sighed and looked at the naked ground in front of me. There was no end of the sand and there was nothing to see anywhere.

I had entered the desert. I kept walking on the small road which would lead me to the next town. I tried to force my bad feelings down but I really wanted to cry like I never had but I just couldn't.

''Natsu, Are you alright?'' Happy asked as I stumbled with my walking. I only smiled wearily at him and continue walking. Happy looked rather sad but he followed me quietly and looked so miserable I just needed to say something. I turned to look at him and smiled.

''Hey, it's going to be alright, Happy. We're gonna return someday.'' I said and made him look a bit merrier. The cat walked beside me and nodded. ''Yeah… I believe in you, Natsu.'' He said and smiled brightly. He made me feel a lot better so I turned to look at the endless-looking road with new strength.

''Okay! Let's go then!'' I said and we started to walk forward once again.

_''WAIT UP YOU SHITHEAD!''_

I couldn't believe my ears and I almost fell down on the sand but I managed to keep my balance. Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel were running closer to me from the other side of the desert. They were still far but I could see them clearly. I thought about running away but it wouldn't be a good idea with my heavy bag and the sand under my feet which slowed me down.

''Why the hell are you here? Return to Fairy Tail!'' I roared trying to sound angry but I bet they could hear my bitter but they stopped for a second. They weren't far anymore, about ten meters away, but I could see their expressions so clear: they all looked pretty determinate and ready to fight. Lucy stepped forwards, breathed out as if to calm herself and then she screamed:

**''WERE YOUR FAMILY, NATSU! FAMILY SUPPORTS EACH OTHERS WHEN THEY'RE IN TROUBLE! DIDN'T YOU TEACH ME THAT?****'' **That really hit my heart. She stood there, all breathiness, tears in her eyes, ready to hit me. They all looked like that.

Gray stepped next to Lucy and looked at me face death serious.

''Wasn't it you… who always talked about family and protecting them? We… care about you, Natsu. So don't leave us behind.'' He said calmly and looked rather disturbed.

Yeah... of course I remembered that. I remembered the times when I had protected them when their hope was all gone and they were crying. Now I was hurt, and I wouldn't be able to survive alone...I needed them but how could I rely on them when I couldn't even protect myself? I still looked confused so it made them also confused. It wasn't like me not to join up with them.

Suddenly Wendy jumped up into the air and came flying just to hit me down with power. The hit hurt me, but she embraced me so hardly that it was worse than the hit, I gasped at the pain but next I noticed she was trembling. She was sobbing loudly as she hugged me.

''Natsu-niichan... You i-idiot...! W-why would... you l-leave us b-behind? We're your family! '' She cried and clung onto my shoulder. I sighed and smiled at the blue haired dragonslayer. I put my hands around her and squeezed her.

''I'm sorry…'' I whispered and raised my gaze at the others. They had come closer now and they were all looking at me.

Lucy looked like she'd kill me for sure, but then suddenly she burst into tears and joined Wendy by my side.

''…You're a huge idiot…'' She whispered and made me feel guilty but I was so happy to see them here. I stood up and looked at the ice mage who had been quiet for a while.

Gray looked like he didn't know what to do, but then he smiled and gave his hand. I smiled and squeezed it with my own. Somehow his face melted when our skins came into contact. I felt a warm heart beat mixing into my own and becoming one. It felt so nice to have him there.

''Thanks for coming...'' I said quietly but he heard me and smiled even brighter. Then I looked at Gajeel who had also been standing quietly. His sharp eyes pierced me studying my expression and for a second I felt a threatening atmosphere. Then he smirked.

''We canno't leave ya alone, huh?'' I could have cried at that moment, but I only laughed and thanked. It was a surprise to see Gajeel with them but I was happy that he cared.

I was already so happy I could die on the spot… but in my heart I was asking: where was Erza. Our group was almost filled. Only she had stayed but I didn't ask about it because I knew they would tell me eventually.

''So… where shall we go then?'' Gray asked and looked pretty pleased. I wanted to laugh but I shook my head.

''Happy only said that this road leads me to the next town. I am not still exactly sure what I am even looking for.'' I said and smiled.

We all agreed to go to the next town so we started our journey right away. Walking wasn't easy and I was still feeling rather bad but now it was easier since there were my friends with me. It made me feel so much better to have them with me.

At night after the fire had burn and everyone were asleep, I stayed up.

In the desert the sky looked so beautiful and shiny by the billions of stars and I couldn't sleep. I had started to feel pretty weird and my senses were burning up. The lost feeling I had in me made me confused since I didn't know what to look for. I knew who could answer my question but that person was also lost. I sighed.

If I only… Could find him I could maybe ask him about these problems… but then again, I didn't know what to say.

It had been so many years by now… I hugged my legs at the feeling of loss. I loved my dragon father deeply and he was the only one who taught me how to use magic to protect myself but we had been separated so early he had not been able to tell me everything.

I flinched when another wave of heat came upon me and made me tremble. I wanted to scream but I forced it down and my head calmed a bit.

I was really troubled by these hot waves I got and I had noticed they came from underneath my skin so I had started to think it was something magical but I wasn't sure. The only thing I knew was that my illness wasn't a normal sickness but it was about my dragon instincts… but I didn't know why I was acting this way.

_If only he was here… he could tell me what to do._

''I miss you dad...'' I murmured quietly.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder; I startled and turned my head only to be kissed lightly by a certain made.

''G-gray!'' I whimpered and blushed. The grinning Gray sat beside me and threw his gaze into the stars. For a while we sat there and he put his hand into mine and squeezed it as if to calm me. It felt nice and strangely I felt myself calming down.

Suddenly he turned to look at me with a strange look on his face.

''Gray...?'' I asked surprised. His eyes looked at me and studied my back with a serious expression. By the silence I had a chance to look at his face which really drew me in. He had those deep dark eyes... so deep buried within the ice. He was an ice mage but I could feel his body heat when he leaned closer. Suddenly our faces were so close... I could see his lips so close... close.

My eyes closed when he kissed me again. His kisses were usually pretty light but this was _nothing _like it. It was harsh and demanding for an opening so I obeyed and opened my mouth. It felt so good when he slipped his thick tongue in and tasted everything of me.

My mouth felt so filled and his tongue rubbed every sensitive spot inside. His strong hands started to touch my bare chest and when his skillful fingers found my nipples, I moaned into his mouth when he rubbed them gently.

I felt myself drowning into his kiss but then suddenly it was over and he pulled off smirking. All that delicious heat died down and suddenly I found myself wanting more of his touch so I leaned in and pushed him down.

I could see a surprise in his eyes when I suddenly acted so aggressive and started kissing him with all I had. I forced Gray to open his mouth and quickly I wrapped our tongues together. I was on fire yet I needed more. I could feel him getting as excited as I did and somehow I just couldn't even control my instincts. Quickly my hand found his hardened crotch and when I started to rub it, I earned sweet groans from his mouth.

Gray wasn't really struggling against me when I unzipped him and myself at the same time but I could sense that he was a bit tense. But I didn't care; I only needed to have him there and feel pleasure from him.

''Natsu…'' He moaned into my mouth when I started stroking our arousals together. I barely heard his voice anymore; I had lost myself into the deep desire and my breathing had turned into silent pants and my hands felt so slippery when I moved it with steady rhythm.

Suddenly I felt his hand slipping against mine and he started to stroke with a quicker pace which made me arch my back.

''…Feels… good…'' I moaned and bucked my hips against his hand. Gray smirked and bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. It wouldn't do any good if we were found from this sinful act.

Suddenly his grip around me tightened so much I couldn't take it anymore.

''Ah! I'm… I'm coming…'' I whimpered and bit my lip. Gray giggled voice hoarse and opened his black eyes to look at me.

He kissed me tenderly and drove us both to the edge. I merely screamed but managed to keep myself quiet when I came hard into his hand. Gray let out a small groan and withdrew his hand away from our dirty abdomens.

For a moment we just laid there and waited for out breaths to calm down. After that we managed to get ourselves clean and I was really embarrassed after seeing the mess I had made of us but Gray only smirked and didn't complain at all.

Then suddenly he trapped me into his tight embrace and kissed me really enthusiastically.

''I didn't know you liked it that much.'' His voice was so teasing it made my heart stop.

Then so quickly I jerked away. He looked at me eyes big and round. I must have looked so stupid because suddenly he smirked wider. Then he let out a loud laugher. I blushed really deeply but he kept laughing at my embarrassment. I didn't know what had gotten into me but everything seemed so stupid afterwards. He laughed so dumbly that I couldn't help it. I just had to attack him.

I pushed him back to ground and bit his ear so hard it bled.

''OUCH!'' He yelled and punched my face. We started to wrestle and for a moment I forgot everything else.

That was the best thing about Gray: he was able to make me forget everything bad just by two or three words or actions. It made me have so much fun even if our time was limited. It was so familiar feeling.

Suddenly everything came back to me and we were back at home. Fairy Tail was filled with happy, loud and drunken people. I could almost hear their laugh as they watched us have our little fight. Old man was laughing while having his drink. Lucy grinned and joked with everyone around her. Gajeel was sulking as always or having a fight with Laxus. Elfman was talking dumb things, Mirajane giving everyone food and drink, Erza getting me and Gray behave. Our family... _together... _

''Hey Natsu... Why're you crying?'' I opened my wet eyes to look straight into his eyes. He looked suddenly so sad.

He held me down underneath him and had pressed our bodies together. It made me bit uncomfortable but I didn't say a word. I was afraid to speak since I didn't want to show him how hurt I was. I didn't want to look weak. Slowly the salty tears dried but it was a shock since I rarely cried.

Then suddenly he kissed me again. A bit roughly but I felt his body trembling with heat. He had become so hard down there and he rubbed our bodies together making me feel weird. He pulled away and repeated his question but I couldn't answer. I was too shocked to answer but then he made me open my mouth as he kissed me again and again and again... man how did it felt so good?

''Mmhh.. Grey. St-op it...'' I moaned breathlessly. He smirked at me licking his lips.

''You taste like fire smoke hothead...'' He murmured into my ear making me blush crimson. It was somehow really embarrassing for me yet I felt something strange growing inside me and it made my body unbelievably hot. So hot I felt like melting…

''H-hey!'' I snapped as he suddenly licked my ear. His own was still bleeding where I had bit him. He also bit down and I had to cling onto his back not to moan loud. He marked me the same way I had, and then pressed our foreheads together.

Suddenly I could see his sorrow through his ice shield straight into his soul. Even if he was an ice mage, his soul was burning with a warm emotion and it made me feel safe. I also closed my eyes and breathed the same air as he did till our heart beats came one.

_''Now... We're bonded and we'll stay together until the very end...''_

And I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. He smiled and gave me a small kiss to my lips.

''Go sleep Natsu…'' He said gently and pressed my body down back to the mattress. Somehow I felt really tired and I actually fell asleep right away.

When I next time woke up I felt really bad. My vision was blurry and my head ached. I looked at the camp around me. The fire had burn out and everybody was snoring peacefully. The memories of last night hit my head when my eyes found Gray.

''Was it a dream..? Ow...'' I touched my aching ear and found couple of bite marks. I blushed again and scowled at the back of sleeping ice mage near me. It had not been a dream… the damn bastard was surely grinning at me now. Even if I was embarrassed I was also really happy at the same time and smiled a little,

I looked at the clearing sky and let out a small laugher... It was quite warm but still too early to wake up so I pressed my heavy head back to the soft mattress and closed my eyes.

''_Maybe... just maybe... I'll be able to be together with them for a while, don't you think?''_

_I soared. My red wings were so huge they could hold all of us. Gray sat on my back and was laughing gently and lovingly. His body heat was nice and comfortable. I felt it for I was the one flying .The red dragon laughed happily with him. _

_The sky was so beautiful and calm. I saw Lucy and Happy flying on Wendy's back who was flying with Gajeel right beside me. The three dragons raced down the endless sky and enjoyed their freedom._

_Then I suddenly felt someone climbing close to my horn and touching them. _

_''Natsu.. You're awesome... Now we'll be able to fly together always...'' Gray whispered gently into my ear and I smiled at him. I was just about to answer back to him when the sky torn apart. Suddenly the dark storm clouds surrounded us and blocked our way._

_The wind had started to blow too hard; it was difficult to keep balance. The rain wet my eyes and my skin and the wind tried to make me fall down but I managed to keep up._

_Then I started hearing screams. I turned and saw everybody struggling to keep up with me. I saw Wendy and Gajeel getting sucked into the clouds with Lucy and Happy but I couldn't reach them; were too far away._

_''NATSU! HELP!'' Gray screamed as the storm hit us and I could see he was about to fall down. I couldn't reach him, the wind was too great. Then the first thunder slashed, and It almost hit us. I tried to keep control but suddenly the sky was on fire. _

_The clouds turned into a living fire, and burnt my friends. They screamed in pain but the fire wasn't damaging me._

_''NOO!'' I screamed as I saw everyone falling. I saw Gray, his face full of pain. I tried to reach him... but my wings had burnt.I could see him falling and I was also falling. It hurt so much._

_I fell back to cold ground, but I didn't die. I stumbled up and then... I saw everyone. They were dead... Everyone... I sat next to hem them and then... it started to rain. Their dead faces looked so peaceful… My world... rained blood._

_''AAAAAARRRRRHHHHH''_

_''Shh... Natsu. It's okay...Don't cry! We're here.'' _

I heard his voice and with those words I woke up. I forced my eyes open to see a blurry view and I needed to time to calm down.

When I started to picture the view I realized that my eyes were wet by tears. Gray was embracing me tightly and Wendy was using his healing powers to calm my head. Lucy was also kneeling next to her and looked terrified.

Everyone had awoken, and I realized that my screams had gone out of my mouth and I was still sobbing. With trembling hands I reached his back and squeezed. With blurry view I saw Gajeel looking away his hands shaking. Something in him... was totally different but I kinda ignored it at the moment because of a certain person. Gray was way too close and his face was full of pain.

''I...'' I tried to speak but I couldn't.

''Shh. You're alright Natsu. Anything will hurt you now. We're here with you.'' Lucy whispered quietly and patted my back. Wendy was crying too but her face was focused on healing my mind.

They waited for me to calm a little and I really needed some time for that since I was in deep shock. Then Gray hugged me tighter, and looked at me. He reached my wet cheeks and wiped the tears out of it. His face was smiling but his eyes looked so sad when he eyed me.

''But you know Natsu... We won't die that easily.'' He said quietly.

I was shocked. How could he know what my dream was about? I looked at him questioning and he petted my messy pink hair with a strange look on his face. Next he laughed.

''Of course I know... Well I heard you mumbling about something about dying, I can tell that you're afraid of losing us... ''

He rose back and looked at me death serious:

_''Have a little faith us Natsu. We're your nakama after all!''_

My eyes opened in shock and they all smiled. Even Gajeel turned and smirked.

''Yeah, we won't die that easily!'' He said and held his hand at me and I took it. I stood up and felt small vibrations hit my spine but I managed to keep up.

''We will live! You said it yourself that we should live for our family!'' Wendy said, and Lucy nodded beside her.

I wanted to laugh: What the hell was wrong with me? Of course they wouldn't leave me. They were strong! I smiled and wiped the tears away from my face.

_''Then... let's go and find the answer! Let's fight together, and return back to home!''_

_''I'm not sure why I doubt them... I have seen them fighting, and I know that they won't die until everything ends! I shall shoulder their burden... and once again return home with them.''_

_**-End of part two**_

* * *

_**Rain: Heyyy, everyone! and HUGE thanks for the earlier reviews! they made me happy^^ and this WILL be the last chapter where Natsu is depressed or sad but I couldn't change it :( anyway, i added the yaoi to that one part since i noticed there wasn't that much of it so i hope you liked it^^ It'd love you to tell me if I could make it any better (grammar, the plot etc) and I really need to get a beta-reader soon... anyway, THANKS FOR READING!  
**_


	3. The uncontrollable salamander

**Warnings: Yaoi (means boyxboy) violence and slight swearing!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**3rd: The Uncontrollable Salamander **

_''Have a faith in yourself._

_It's the key to break the limits,_

_The limits when they stop you._

_But you burn them down._

_Smile at the pain,_

_Rise with the sun when the coldness fades,_

_Bringing the flaming heart above.'' _

We started moving pretty early when the sun was still down. We sought the marks away from the desert and luckily we found an old road which would lead us to the next city. For a while we didn't see anything else than the bare desert and sand but later on we started to see some plants and we found a small lake from the center of the desert.

Everybody seemed to be in high spirits yet the weather was bad. The wind kept pressing on us and even Wendy had to struggle on. I remembered the days when I was the one walking in the front line, now I kept back and talked with everyone. I tried to keep myself talkative and make myself forget the throbbing pain inside my chest. I realized that keeping the old Natsu from becoming the new shadowy one was far harder than anything that I had faced... but it wasn't the worst case that kept worrying everyone.

My temperature was rising all the time. Not only that it almost made me upset about everything but my body was also getting warmer with every damn step I took. My body had started to steam and sweat badly. The fever was increasing all the time and that's why we had to stop many times since I needed some time to rest. Gray was beside me all the time and followed my every move. It felt nice to have someone beside you but because of my fever I started to lack of patience. I needed to force myself to smile and it had started to annoy me even more so eventually everyone started to feel worried.

I no more loved the fire for it was _melting_ my body. My mind was thick by the smoke and it made me difficult to think straight. I got angry about everything, and calming down wasn't easy.

That day we had been walking on and on the whole day without stopping since I had insisted so. The desert was wearing us all down and we needed to get out of it as soon as possible. My feet were screaming because of pain but I kept pressing on. ''Are you sure we shouldn't take a break…?'' Lucy asked while walking beside me. The blonde girl had been really clingy for the past days and she didn't really seem to understand that I just wanted to get the fuck away off the desert. I glanced at her and shook my head. ''No…'' I said and kept walking without looking at her second time. She was really annoying me somehow even if she wasn't doing anything bad; she was just worried. She blinked twice and looked a bit disappointed. I knew she hated to be ignored but I really wasn't in the mood of talking. Everyone else was suddenly really aware of the atmosphere which had changed dangerously yet Lucy didn't seem to notice it.

''But, Natsu…'' She kept and I felt a small snap inside my head. _That's enough, you…! _

''_Look, _Lucy… I'm not really in the _mood _right now so…!''

I turned around ready to rage at her and for a second I could see their terrified faces before I even understood what was happening.

I could only see a slash of fire before the fire suddenly burst out of my body without me calling it. Lucy was the nearest me and I could only hear her scream when the fire licked her feet.

''STOP IT, NATSU!'' I could hear Gray's scream through the fire but I couldn't control it.

Panic was rising inside my head and the only thing I could do was the take slow steps backward. Somehow the fire around me didn't feel good or familiar; it was heavy and thick and I barely could keep it from exploring. Suddenly I felt two hands grabbing my shoulders and pushing me down with force. I couldn't even blink an eye when I hit the hard ground and coughed. I opened my eyes and saw a hazy view of Gajeel who had landed right on top of me. Gajeel was an iron dragonslayer, so he could handle the fire well. He pressed me down to the ground with his iron claws and looked death serious

. ''…Can't you even control them? How pathetic…'' He said quietly and kept pushing me with all his height. He was completely covered by iron but I could see that the fire had started to lick the hard skin and he was already biting his lips because of the heat.

''Gajeel…'' I whispered in pure shock and reached his with my hands by he slapped them away in anger. I shut my mouth and looked away hurt but I couldn't complain. I could see Wendy running next to with a worried face and she released her magic the moment she knelt beside me.

The flames extinguished the moment when Wendy's healing powers touched my skin. Slowly Gajeel stood up and helped me up. I was really shocked but strangely no one seemed to be surprised about the accident. Gajeel had a pretty weird look on his face so it made me confused.

''T-thank you…'' I murmured but next he smiled and ruffled my hair .Even if I was trembling like hell I was really grateful that they had helped me and luckily no one had been badly hurt. Lucy's left leg was slightly burned but Wendy took care of it really well… She was still crying though.

''I'm sorry, Natsu! I'm stupid since I didn't notice that you were in pain…'' She said while sobbing. Gray was sitting beside her and basically holding her which made me feel slightly jealous but I smiled at her.

''I am sorry too… I promise to try harder.'' I said and she jumped up to hug me.

After the accident I didn't want anyone to walk beside me so close but Gajeel insisted to walk beside me since he could protect me from hurting others so I let him walk behind me. I hadn't been able to talk with Gray at all so I was slightly sulking but I kept walking on silently.

Finally we reached the end of the desert, and we were all exhausted. Wendy was really exhausted since she had used all her energy during the trip so Gray basically had been carrying her. We didn't know the name of the small town but it looked rather peaceful.

We stopped in front of the gates and Gray had gone to a bit research while the rest of us rested. I was slightly worried but I wanted to believe that we would be okay so I just focused on staying calm. When Gray came back he looked a bit bothered.

''Someone... or something had followed our footsteps. I don't know who they are but we should keep moving!'' We were all surprised and bothered by his words. What now? Who would come after us now that we were so far away? I pushed the hard feeling off of my mind and tried to look calm. ''If they're from some other guild… we should be able to take them on!'' I joked and made them also smile. Together we would be strong but now we needed to rest.

The city was a small town where were no guilds and it was our luck since we had enough problems already and in my current situation I could have started a war all alone against them and it wouldn't have been good at all.

The night went on and we still hadn't found a place to stay and I was getting worse. The lack of sleep and that endless walking had drawn me near my limit and now I was yearning to fight with someone.

''Arghh... Where are we going to stay for the night? I'm fucking tired of sleeping outside, and this brat needs to have a cold shower to calm is damn head.'' Gajeel said and I had to struggle to keep myself from attacking him. I _wanted _to do so, but for the sake of my friends...I kept control.

Wendy was already leaning onto Lucy and her eyes were unfocused. I looked around the dark city and saw not much light in anywhere and suddenly started to feel really bad. I looked at Gray almost desperate, and he nodded understanding my point.

''Yeah, I and Natsu will go look for a hotel. Gajeel, you stay with girls.'' Gajeel snorted but let it be since when he glanced at my face, I was surely looking like I could kill him to the spot.

Gray took gently my hand and started running leading me through the streets.

Usually my dark sight was great but now everything was some kind of blurry and hazy. It was actually the first time I was completely lost into my own world like I was affected by some kind of drug. The fear crept quickly and reached my heart. I squeezed his hand tight to tell my feelings and he smiled calming,

''It'll be fine...'' He said whispering and I felt slightly better; I believed in him. We found a hotel near the exit of the town and we got two rooms: one for the girls and one for three of us. Quickly we called the girls and the sulking iron slayer to the hotel and send the girls to their room. Wendy was already sleeping when Gajeel carried her to the girl's room.

Gray led us to our room and opened the wooden door with the rusted keys. The room was small and had a dirty-looking bathroom and one huge bed. I felt so tired I let myself fall to the soft mattress and closed my eyes while the two of them were still arguing something.

Gajeel said that he'd sleep in the couch rather than be in the same bed with me, but I was too tired to say anything back to him.

I closed my heavy eyes and let myself frown into my welcoming dream. I wasn't sure if I was really asleep but I was recalling the things that had happened to me and to Fairy Tail these past years. I remembered how Gajeel used to be my enemy but he changed after I beat him up and he joined our guild. It actually made me smile to remember the days when I used to think him as my enemy… it seemed so funny now. Wendy and Gajeel were both dragonslayers and they made me remember by dad. We all had lost our dragon parents and were now searching for them. I felt a small throb inside my heart when I thought about my dad; it still hurt to think about him. I didn't want to be too sad about it but my sickness was making me rather emotional and I found myself crying inside my dream beside the burning ground.

_''If I__…__ only could find him and find out what was wrong with me. Then I could face the destiny what's planned for me without any doubt...''_

I snapped out of my flashback as Gray was shaking me roughly. My eyesight was really hazed but I could see his handsome, serious face pretty close to me. Next he hugged me tightly and I was too confused to move for a moment before I intertwined my trembling hands around his back. It felt good to lay with him there and feel his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and relaxed… he felt so good against me.

Suddenly I felt his breath becoming heavier while we were locked in an embrace. I blushed and tried to get away but he held me tight and I couldn't fight in my situation.

''Let... let go already.'' I murmured but he shook his head and touched my cheek. His touch was nicely cool and little cold like a fresh snow.

''Your skin is frigging hot...'' He whispered huskily and pulled my face closer until my nose touched his nose. I tried to look away but he made me look at him. Then, so slowly our lips touched for a moment, for that everlasting moment till I felt like I was drowning, When we parted I was already all dizzy and felt my legs weakening.

''Natsu..? What's wrong?'' He asked and I tried to get my head together. ''I... still need to rest a bit.'' I said and maybe he heard my weakness in my voice because suddenly he smiled, kissed my forehead and stood up. I followed him when he walked out of the room and closed it behind him.

I lay back down the bed and sighed. I felt how all the warm feelings I had for him danced inside my stomach and made me feel pretty confused. I really needed to control my mind, but Gray made it impossible to think straight. His touches felt too good but something in that passion burned more evil than good. The evil side was just pure madness of desire over human's flesh and heat.

I am the _dragon _after all, and I _need _to burn. I _desired _o see the blood running, it's my will after all. It's _me. _And I'm not too sure if Gray understands that well enough. With all those kinds of thoughts inside my head I fell back to sleep.

My dreams were all really chaotic and I woke up pretty soon only to notice my weird condition.

''_What the hell is this?'' _I thought when I tried to move my sore body. I noticed that I was thirsty, _really _thirsty. My throat hurt and when I sat up I felt an odd ache inside my chest. For a moment I thought of waking Gray up but he was snoring so peacefully beside me that I didn't dare to. And I was afraid too… if he saw my condition, what would he do? I sneaked out of the room and made sure no one saw me.

I felt somehow pretty weird while walking and my thoughts just didn't catch my brain.

''_How… on earth do I still feel like this? Aroused? How..? He merely touched me… Anyway, I need to take some fresh air…''_

I staggered to the door to the terrace and opened it with shaking hands. Cold air surrounded my body immediately and the moment I sat down on the stair I felt my mind wandering away. I'm not sure how long I sat there but I was sure that the weird feeling inside my body didn't calm down.

''Natsu, it'll be cold. Will you come inside?'' It was Lucy. For a moment I wondered what was she doing here at this hour but my mind was a complete mess. I smiled at her and stood up. She looked a bit bothered and beautiful in her white kimono. I could see myself in her dark blue eyes as she looked at me eyes widened. I was taller than she was and she needed to look up at me to see my face.

For a second I thought how cute she actually was and in my weird condition, mind blinded by that weird desire, I reached her face.

She startled as I touched her pale neck.

''Natsu..?'' She asked but I didn't answer. I let my finger wander around her neck and touched her elbow. Then I lifted her chin and touched her dry lips with my finger. She had completely frozen under my touch and was probably too scared to move or complain.

I let my finger stay on her lower lip and when she opened her mouth to speak, I kissed her.

I mean really _kissed _her. I had taken her wrist into my other hand and held her while my tongue explored her mouth. She moaned my name again and gasped for air but I didn't let her broke the kiss. I felt her pulse getting quicker, her breasts on my chest, my legs very close to hers and she could feel something growing near my abdomen. It was pretty exciting yet I wasn't still aware of what I was doing. My instincts were kicking in and the dragon inside me purred and licked its lips. I was about to make my next move when my mind started to kick back in. It didn't feel right. Even if Lucy was a female I still didn't desire her that way. My heart was screaming me to stop and suddenly I was getting aware of my actions. My eyes widened open as I noticed what I was doing.

_No… This isn't right. You don't love her that way. You love __**him.**_

Suddenly I let her go and she almost fell into ground if I hadn't caught her. I embraced her tightly and closed my eyes.

''Sorry, Lucy... My mind's a bit chaotic...'' Then i opened my eyes and saw her shocked face. Next I noticed she wasn't looking and me, she was looking at _someone_ behind me. I turned around and felt my heart stopping completely. Gray was standing at the door and he looked completely frozen. His dark eyes pierced my own and hit my brain. I could tell how angry he was yet his smell was drawing me in and making me excited again.

''G-gray...'' I breathed and he gained his senses back. His face went red and he turned around as quick as he could and rushed out of the terrace. Gently I moved Lucy away from me, she was still shocked. I sighed deeply and sat down on the stair.

''I'm...an idiot...'' I said and Lucy opened her eyes. She didn't blame me which was a miracle. Usually when I even accidentally touched her, she'd kick my ass or something but she seemed to understand my feelings. She said good nights and hurried back to her room leaving me alone. I knew Gray wouldn't be there when I'd return back to the room so I made my way back there. The best thing was that kissing Lucy had actually made my mind a bit clearer and I could think. It was more like I was surviving from hangover.

The next day was also pretty hot and everybody was resting in order to gather strength for our coming journey. I staggered out of the hotel to go look at the town. I actually _escaped _since Wendy had said not to let me go all alone and everyone had agreed to that but I hadn't listened. I needed some time for myself even if I was feeling really _strange _that day.

The city was rather beautiful even if it was small but still full of tourists. It felt nice to look at people and the bad feeling retreated from my mind for a moment. The weather was so nice and I kept looking at the places and was pleased to find some nice shops and the people were pretty friendly with foreigners.

After couple of hours I had found a nice place to rest. I was lying in a bench looking at the people passing by and eating ice cream. It was so peaceful and I was really relaxed. I hadn't been thinking anything difficult for the whole day so I wasn't so aware of people who kept walking pass me. For a moment I closed my eyes and felt a nice breeze dancing on my skin. This day was a success!

_''...'' _

I was so sure that I had heard a voice behind my ear. I started and jumped up but I saw no one around me.

''Am I hallucinating?'' I thought loud and heard a small chuckle behind me.

Before I had a time to turn, suddenly my scarf was taken so quickly that I couldn't even hit a glance at the thief.

''Hey!'' I roared and tried to hit the thief who dodged and ran farther. I couldn't see his face since he was masked but I saw a glance of black hair under the white mask. The man turned around ten meters away from me and looked at my scarf on his hand. He was wearing a brown coat and black pants but the strangest thing was his scent. The man was actually _reeking _of something irritating which made me pretty confused as I stood up and looked at him.

The thief didn't say a word but started to run away with my scarf.

''Give it back, you faggot!'' I screamed and rushed after him. After couple of steps I already felt dizzy but I kept rushing after him.

I don't know but I had the feeling that the thief was leading me away since he kept sure I followed, he even stopped to wait for me for a moment. _'__'Maybe it's a trap?'' _I thought but I didn't stop. I needed to get my scarf back and I was pretty interested in the thief since his scent was really strange.

I kept following him to a little passage and suddenly he disappeared after the corned. I came a little background surrounded by the buildings. I saw my scarf on the ground and carefully picked it up; it was really important for me after all.

Suddenly I _sensed _something very strong behind me and I turned. I saw three masked men standing in front of me. Their faces were covered but I could tell they were older than me. They... Smelt so different than others and suddenly my legs started to feel weak.

Their aura made me so...hot and weak. it strained my strength and poured my stubbornness to zero.

''Who... are you?'' I asked breathlessly but they didn't answer. My face had started to heat up and my body was already trembling. A weird feeling filled my head and made it impossible to think.

''_Shit__...'' _I moaned by the strange feeling.

I saw them looking at me and mumbling something. Then suddenly they moved closer and made a circle around me, blocking my way. I was too dizzy to move but my legs started to tremble because of fear. I looked at them and felt sweat falling down my cheek. It was so hot but overwhelmingly terrifying. Then suddenly, so fast, they were on me. Two of them grabbed my wrist and twisted them painfully, and the third one got on me and punched my stomach. I groaned and felt the blood dripping from my mouth. He pulled back and punched me second time. It hurt and I lost my will to fight because of the suffocating feeling and I felt my strength leaving me completely.

Then suddenly the beating stopped.

_**''Natsu**_**...'' **Someone called me by my name.

I raised my gaze to look at the attackers. One of them had gone so close to me. His voice was so low and husky when he spoke my name again as he eyed me. When he was this close I could smell that sweet, arousing scent coming from him and felt my face getting red.

Suddenly he lowered himself on me and kissed me lightly, I froze but I couldn't move. Obediently I waited for him to part since my whole body was paralyzed. I could feel his body heat increasing and the hungry glares on me, licking me all over.

Eventually he parted away and lifted my chin to look at me. I felt his burning gaze pierce me and somehow I understood; this man was a dragonslayer.

''GET OFF FROM HIM!'' I heard a roar.

Suddenly the background was filled with fight. The dragonslayers released me and started to fight with my friends who were right at them.

I saw Gajeel taking on the man who had spoken me and punched his face. Gray followed him and knocked one of them to ground. Lucy released her stellar magic to call Loke who was a previous member of Fairy Tail. He needed no commands from Lucy as he eyes the situation and attacked the masked people. Wendy didn't attack the men but ran right to me and helped me get away from the fight.

I couldn't see well but it seemed like they were winning pretty easily. ''Let's run!'' One of them shouted and they all started retreating. The biggest one of them who was still waiting with Gajeel suddenly kicked Gajeel farther from him and vanished immediately. All the others had also disappeared into the air and everyone looked pretty confused. The fight had ended rather quickly. ''Chi... The bastards escaped...'' Gajeel cursed and turned around.

I was lying on Wendy's and my head was spinning. I couldn't see well but suddenly I saw Gray's worried face above me. Gently he lifted me up and shook my body a bit. I tried to smile but my cheeks felt so numb… I couldn't move.

''Natsu? What's wrong!'' I was too dizzy. The sun was getting too close. ''So hot...'' I moaned before collapsing.

When I first opened my eyes I felt that I was hurt all over. They had bandaged my bruised stomach and made me lie on the soft bed. Moaning in pain I pushed myself up to sit properly. Suddenly I felt like throwing up but I managed to keep it in though I was still pretty chaotic.

It was still dark and I let my sore eyes wander around the room. Gajeel opened his eyes while lying on the sofa but when I leaned back to the pillows soon I started to hear loud snoring. I decided to get more rest but my dreams were really irritating and filled with hurtful pictures. That night I couldn't sleep well since I was afraid of nightmares that kept bothering me.

Gray hadn't returned back to our room and secretly I didn't complain. I wasn't ready to face him for I didn't know my feelings. Gajeel slept noisily on the couch and bothered me a bit so I stood up and sneaked out of the terrace. I saw that the outdoor was open so I decided to go out to terrace. Before stepping out completely I sensed something really close to me. A cold aura filled my senses and made me flinch.

''_Is someone there…?'' _I thought while glancing around the dark terrace. I was shocked to find Gray. He was sitting in a perfect meditation state his dark eyes close. He was controlling his magic with his mind and since Gray was an ice mage so he handled cold really well but I knew he'd rather sleep in the bed. Maybe he was still bothered by that kiss?

''Gray...'' I muttered and sat beside him. He didn't open his eyes and I knew he was still angry. I laid my eyes back to ground trying to figure what to say. I wanted to thank him for saving me last day but I knew it wasn't the thing that was bothering him… I turned back to touch his icy shoulder and I felt him tremble while my fingers gently caressed the icy skin.

''I'm sorry that I kissed Lucy. I really didn't mean to do any harm but I was out of control of my emotions. She made me irritated and… I just snapped.'' I said shyly and looked down.

First he didn't say anything but then he inhaled hard and low and opened his eyes. He didn't look at me but up to stars but his expression had changed a bit.

''It's okay Natsu, I know you're bit uncontrollable right now... but don't ever forget...'' And with that he turned around and pushed me to the floor pinning my hands I gasped as he lowered to lick the wound he had made in my ear. ''H-hey...'' I moaned at the feeling as he continued to lick my neck making small marks on the sensitive skin. I started to struggle against him as I felt myself heating up by his touch but he totally ignored me.

Suddenly he grabbed my collar and looked straight into my eyes his own eyes shining with emotions.

_''All of you... belong to me!''_

_''Those words he said made my heart beat so hard. It made my blood boil and suddenly I knew that this unbearable heat was surrounding my mind completely leaving everything blank.''_

''Natsu?'' I barely heard his voice anymore. I just knew that I was suddenly on top of him breathing heavily. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed _it. _''G-gray...'' I muttered voice ringing husky. I leaned forward and licked his ear. ''Mhmmm...'' He moaned completely shocked I could tell but I didn't mind. I wanted it...so badly. He was the reason why I was like this! He should take some responsibility.

''Oh Gray... I don't know what's wrong with me. It's so hot...'' I moaned and touched his bare chest. He started to figure what I meant and started struggling which confused me even more.

''Natsu... You're not yourself. Please stop it...'' He said gently pushing me away but I held him tightly. He groaned a bit as I licked his neck. Suddenly I sucked hard on the soft skin making his hand go into my hair pushing. I wanted to stop but in my condition I was uncontrollable. I couldn't control my body at all but the heat only increased when he tried to resist. My breath was already steaming as I licked him and soon I noticed that his body was giving up.

He tried to push me off but he didn't have the strength anymore and I felt something growing beneath me. Then, grinning like a madman, I pressed my ass on his dickey making him gasp my name. Suddenly his hands were on my hips pushing me down. I groaned feeling his cock rubbing my entrance through our clothing. I was all flushed and rode him with our clothes on rubbing his manhood with my own.

_Unbearable feeling… burning up. I am melting…_

''Oh god Natsu...'' Gray moaned quietly and reached my lips pulling up to sitting position. Then laughing he shook his head looking at my flustered face. ''You can't imagine how much I want you now but... let's do things when you've calmed down a bit...'' He whispered into my ear and before I understood his words completely he gently hit a certain stop behind my neck paralyzing my body. Suddenly I felt everything blackening but before I closed my eyes, I saw him smiling at me and kissing me softly. ''Good night…'' He murmured and I felt my heavy eyes closing.

I fell unconscious into a dreamless sleep locked into his surprisingly warm embrace.

''_He was still smiling while holding my dizzy body in his arms… he made the painful heat calm down only by holding me. It was so lovingly warm in his arms and I felt completely safe now that I knew he'd be there with me, protecting me from everything bad...''_

* * *

**Rain: I'm so sorry people! I feel like I'm totally stuck... Luckily the summer is coming soon. I am sorry for the mistakes and my poor english :( feels a bit bad but it'll get better. Anyway, thanks a TON for your lovely reviews! and for reading this story so far of course! The next chapter will come up later!**_  
_


	4. The unbelievable truth

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy)and slight violence. Don't like, don't read...**

**Others: ENJOY!**

* * *

**4****th****: The Unbelievable Truth **

''_Hearing you calling my name,_

_Felt like thousands of electrical shots were dancing on my skin._

_Feeling your skin on mine,_

_I swear my heart stopped for a moment._

_Only for you,_

_My sweet, burning love.''_

When I woke up at morning I felt the world spinning around me. Everything felt funny and my body was so sore that I didn't dare to move at first. I closed my aching eyes and felt like sleeping again. In the end I didn't sleep but I just laid there my eyes open. Suddenly the door opened and I thought that someone was going to check me. Then I felt someone's weight on my right side. Someone sat down beside, a bit too close and lowered down. I could feel someone's breath on my hair and I had frozen by the shock. I couldn't move.

_''Natsu...'' _Somebody called me sweetly. I felt someone's hand on my neck and I found it surprisingly calming. The smell was nice too, I found it strangely attractive yet I couldn't tell what it was.

''Hey idiot, are u right?'' I was surprised to recognize that the voice belonged to Gajeel but it also calmed me a bit. I still kept my sore eyes close when I shook my head in response, trying to stop the spinning as I felt a calm hand on my forehead. I instantly leaned onto the cold hand and moaned a bit. I felt my pulse quickening just as the one in Gajeel's hand. Next I noticed he was trembling. When I was about to say something, someone barged into the room.

''Hey!'' I heard a familiar voice and suddenly I heard a loud slap which echoed across the room.

I opened my eyes but the view was blurry. I recognixed Gray and I saw Gajeel furrowing at him and saying something but when Gray snapped at him, he gave up.

''Fine.'' I heard him saying and then the footsteps walked away. I had closed my eyes once again since my head had started to hurt again. Suddenly someone was next to me again.

''So, you're awake.'' It was definitely Gray. I saw a hazy picture as he drowned the fabric into water and placed it onto my hot forehead.

''Gray... what's wrong with... me?'' I breathed hard; it felt like everything was so hot but the wet blanket felt nice on my forehead.

He actually smiled at me and looked rather tender while looking at me.

''You're sick. Didn't I tell you about going out naked?'' He was the one to speak, always forgetting about wearing clothes.

I smiled at him.

This was definitely Gray, but...

_''Why did Gajeel act in such a way...? I still feel him watching me, touching me...His aura overwhelming attractive for me... like a drug...''_

I still felt weak so others let me sleep a bit. Lucy and Wendy came to look at me before I fell asleep. Lucy looked fine but I noticed something odd in Wendy. Her aura was weak and her smell made me a bit confused. In the end they left and I fell asleep.

In my sleep I ran. I ran away but I didn't know what exactly. I knew it was something threatening and my dream was already chaotic. Only the feeling felt so real... The threatening hands reached for me but I kept running even if something was telling me to stop running... Something was bothering me in my sleep. I saw a hazy view of my pursuer but I couldn't picture him well since someone was waking me up.

''Stop it...'' I muttered and for my shock, _somebody _answered.

''Are you sure, hmm Natsu?''

The voice was teasing and yet so familiar. I moaned as someone licked my neck and bit a bit down making a mark. I opened my eyes and I was utterly shocked to see a chaotic view of Gajeel. He smirked at me and ran his hand down my abdomen. I moaned again but I couldn't push him away since I was still weak and somehow _everything _about him was suddenly so attractive:

His _smell, _his _touches, _his _kisses, _his _eyes _looking at me intensively. All of him felt so good for me.

''Gajeel...'' I moaned and reached his neck to pull him into a kiss.

He was shocked by my sudden move but he smirked. Slowly our bodies had started to move and somehow in it felt strangely right. Since we were both dragon slayers we knew each other's sensitive spots and soon our smells were united and we both were getting excited. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I realized that I needed him. That same overwhelming feeling I had felt before filled me completely, and made me so hot inside; like I was melting.

''What's... What's wrong with me..?'' I gasped.

He stopped suddenly and looked into my eyes. I saw his irises sharpen into ovals. His senses had sharpened too; he looked more like a dragon than a human now. I realized that same had happened to me. My teeth had grown and my senses had become very sensitive. My breath was steaming and my body was acting on its own. I was completely controlled by my dragon instincts.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and smirked.

''Didn't... _Igneel _ever told you about the mating season?'' He whispered bit huskily and licked my ear. I moaned as his fingers found my nipple. I opened my eyes and found myself blushing as I nodded.

''He... told me... uhh... something...but I didn't quite get it...'' I panted and he chuckled like a little girl.

''Too cute...'' He muttered and kissed my flocks.

Then he parted and sat in front of me moving a bit farther just in case, it was hard to be so close to him and I found my body yearning for him, and his touch. I had to restrain myself from not attacking him.

Slowly I sat up and trembled by the pleasure that grew in my crotch.

''Well... I've realized that we're both in mating season...You realized that those men who attacked you were dragonslayers too? I could smell them... Wendy may be too… But I kinda smelt your hormones and they're attractive for me somehow... Like some drug. Then I realized that you've been acting weird too. You can't control your desires and your body temperature is critically high. You're not in a control of your emotions, and you're bursting out in anger next you melt by pleasure. All of them are sings of mating season and... I've found out that you're my opposite, a red dragon...'' His explaining was something between gasps and mutters for it was getting difficult to stay away from him.

It was very irritating. I half heard his words as my gaze wandered around his muscular sexy body. I had gotten so hot.

''So... Do you understand Natsu?'' He asked and suddenly came closer. Our lips were inches apart when the door suddenly swung open.

''Guys! Something's wrong with Wendy-!'' Lucy's voice dropped dead as he stared at us. Gajeel was basically sitting legs spread on my lap, our faces way too close. She looked at me then Gajeel and next she blushed.

''I...'' She said but couldn't finish since she was too shocked that made me also embarrassed. Gajeel sighed and stood up.

''I knew it that Wendy is in mating season too...'' He muttered and walked out. Lucy stared at me couple of minutes and then turned leaving me.

I tried to calm my breath while trying to understand the words that Gajeel had said.

_''You're my opposite, a red dragon...'' _

Those words had made me shiver. I knew that there were two types of dragons: Red and Black. The color didn't matter, but the color of _fire_. In every dragon, be it an iron, earth, water or wind, lived a fire deep inside: The true colors of the heart.

It was strange since usually dragons mated with the opposite sex but sometimes the mate simply chose the partner...

I sighed. What's now when Wendy was on it too? She needed to find a mate for I knew that if the dragon wouldn't find his or hers partner soon, the dragon would eventually die. The mating was necessary for us.

Dragonslayer's heartbeat was really low and in sex it was increasing and it was good for dragons. Otherwise without the mate, the dragon would die of a heart attack. All the true dragonslayers would come to an age of developing at some point of their lives. At that time the dragon would become an adult and the mating would be possible. That was all Igneel had told me… But I never knew that I had come to that age, and now definitely was not the best time since we were trying to find an answer to my behavior.

_But maybe... this was the answer?_

I was filled with questions but I was still weak somehow and I lay back to the bed.

Gray came back and informed that Wendy was in the same state as I. She had a bad temperature and Gajeel had said something that she was a black dragon. Why the hell I was the one red one? It made me irritated.

The red ones were rare species so there would be a danger if the other black dragonslayers caught a scent of my hormones... They'd come running. I couldn't sleep well that night at all when I was thinking about all these difficult things.

The next morning we had to move on for Lucy and Gray said that the pursuers had gotten closer to us. They were waiting for a change to get closer to us. It was obvious that they were after me since they were dragonslayers, but we weren't sure about the reason.

''Somehow I don't believe they're after your virginity… but you can never know. Usually dragons leave the red ones alone if they have more than one black dragon around them…'' Wendy said to comfort me but I didn't dare to be too hopeful. It annoyed me already so much to be the red dragon. It would literally mean that I would be the one 'receiving' not the one 'giving'

We moved out of the town and travelled pretty fast to the east.

Next we came to a thick grown forest. Wendy really wasn't alright but luckily my outburst had died down for a time being but I was really weak. My breathing was harsh and low and Gray had to carry me while Gajeel carried Wendy. It was a bit hard since both of them were black ones so they'd be really aggressive for each other...

I could tell he kept his eyes locked on me all the time while we kept going… it confused me a lot.

At night we just had to stop. Lucy said that she had seen something coming after us and I didn't like the idea of the dragonslayers coming to our camp while we'd sleeping, so we needed to take watch overs. I couldn't sleep so I attended as a first watch.

Everyone was fast asleep after the exhausting day soon I was the only one awake. I was sitting beside the fire. I listened to the sounds of the forest trying to find something unnatural.

Wendy was having a bad dream. She was sweating and I changed the towel on her forehead many times, but still she was hot as fire. Lucy had insisted she'd take care of the small girl but she was dead exhausted and I had told her to sleep. Finally she had given up.

I sighed low and looked around. The forest was creepy and because of my my sharp senses I heard so much annoying noise. I knew I wouldn't be able to be at ease before we'd get out of here.

Suddenly I felt somebody tackling me to the ground. For a fleeting moment I was staring at him into the eye before he leaned in.

I didn't resist at all when Gajeel kissed me. I couldn't when my body wanted this so much. I wrapped my hands around his body and moaned quietly.

''Can't sleep huh?'' I asked him breathlessly and he smirked.

I heard Wendy gasping in her dream and I felt bad for her. She was a female dragon after all so it was worse for her. Females were usually very strong and chaotic in the mating season but she was so small and couldn't handle all the emotions. That's why she couldn't control her temperature or fight it as I could.

Gajeel glanced quickly at her too but drew the attention back to me by hungry licking my neck.

''Gajeel... We can't...'' I whispered while groaning. He withdrew a bit to look straight into my eyes. For a moment I could see how his eyes shone threatening at me and he showed his teeth.

''It will be necessary if you don't want to die that's it! I can't hold myself too long anymore, so prepare yourself, Natsu! This **is **our nature...'' He muttered and by force he got away from my trembling body.

I bit hard on my hand not to make a scream of disappointment as a hot wave went through me and suddenly lit me on fire. All my feelings, my personal fight inside me and the painful hotness suddenly collapsed all at the same time and made me snap. Soon I wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore.

Gajeel turned to look at me and I saw that his eyes went blank by desire but he didn't return to me. I couldn't hold it in, but roared.

Everybody awoke immediately.

''NATSU!'' Lucy shouted at me but I had already fallen into the 'coma' and I didn't recognize her anymore. Anything mattered to me anymore and suddenly the fire within me burst out and cast some trees into a fire.

Gray tried to restrain me by his ice but it melted; the fire was way too strong. Lucy tried to calm me by shouting but the fire was too close. It was a mess. Red Dragon roared as the fire surrounded my body. I felt my heart beating the shit out of myself... I turned around to see Gajeel who was still standing at that same spot, staring at me, his eyes eating me up.

_''It WILL be necessary...'' _I still heard his voice and searched him with my eyes.

I needed him, **NOW**!

Then suddenly something _pulled _me harshly onto the ground. It hurt me but then I realized the one holding me down. The blades touched my neck, ready to tear the skin below.

_''Erza!''_

I heard others yelling her name. I opened my eyes to look at the certain red head whose swords pinned my body down on the ground. Her eyes were burning and cutting through me like a knife.

Behind her I saw Juvia who ran to Gray who was trying to stop the fire. Together they made a success and managed to put the fire out.

''Gray-sama! We've come!'' She said and hugged him. Everything seemed to calm down and they had managed to stop me from damaging the forest too much. Slowly the heat turned down and I returned to normal but Erza kept pinning me down. Her eyes were still sharp while she eyed me. It had been a while since it has seen her so it was a bit confusing to meet her like this.

''Uh... You can let me go now...'' I said embarrassed. Her eyes melted and she smiled.

''Natsu, I'm sorry...'' She said and hugged me. I put my hands around her and I squeezed her. She was kinda like my big sister after all. It had been really hard for both of us when I had left but I wanted to understand her. She had only been protecting the guild.

''I... understand...'' I whispered close to tears. I was really happy to see her here.

Everything went out well. Juvia was good with healing so she gave Wendy a potion that made her better and she thanked her tiredly. The fire was completely put out and even Gajeel thanked them since he had frozen himself. He told me that if he had moment an inch, he wouldn't have been able to stay in control.

Since the morning was drawing near, we sat down close to the fire and listened as Erza told us the news.

Fairy Tail was in trouble after we left. The other guilds had noticed that Salamander and some other strong mages had disappeared; they had come to challenge them. And there were lot of them.

''They're planning to attack the guild...'' Erza said and looked bothered.

We all looked each other and I sighed. ''Why did you come them? Shouldn't you help the guild?'' I asked a bit angrily but her face made me quiet. Then she smiled gently at me.

''Natsu I know that you feel like Makarov and your guilt had abandoned you but it's not it! Makarov sent us to help you! He wants everything good for you and I want that you'll get better! Everybody's waiting for your return...!'' Her words comforted me much and the shadow eased a bit from my shoulders. I quietly thanked her and for the next minutes everyone fell silent to think. Then Lucy broke the silence.

''What's a relief that you came... I was getting worried of them who were after us...Now we know where they are since they used the same road as you did, right?'' She asked.

Erza raised her eyebrows.

''Followed? We didn't see anyone as we came here…'' We all froze.

''Y-you didn't see them?'' I asked and Juvia and Erza both shook their heads. I was so disappointed since it would have been better to know their location. Lucy started to tell our story but I felt like throwing up so Gray moved next to me.

''Natsu, you look pale. You should rest…'' he said gently and pushed me down on the soft mattress he had brought with him. I laid down without any complains but I still felt uneasy even if I was so close to fall asleep.

Now we knew the pursuers were still after us. Who the hell were they? What did they want from me?

Cold shivers ran down my skin as I fell asleep to dream chaotic dreams filled with ravenous dark fire and screams and begs... I knew that next few days would be harder for me and others.

''I remember the feeling of his hands on me. His scent so sweet... even if it was fated to happen, still I felt afraid... Did I really have to do that in order to stay alive? It was so cruel yet so bittersweet...''

**-End of part 4**

* * *

**Rain: HAVE A NICE SUMMER EVERYONE! Huh, I am happy I managed to finish this one^^ AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I am sorry this takes so long to update but I'm having problems with my motivation or then I'm just beign lazy xD Sorry for the possible mistakes once again, I hope you know I'm trying my best! anyway, thanks for reading and following this story, it's getting so spooky XD haha, so see you next time!  
**


	5. The unpredictable fire

**Warnings: lots of yummy stuff in this chapter, so YAOI warning! Also violence and swearing included! I am sorry for making Natsu like this but he'll get better afterwards ;)  
**

**Anyway, ENJOY! (if you possibly can)  
**

* * *

**5th: The Unpredictable Fire **

_''I love the way their claws scrape my skin,_

_Loved the way their teeth sank into my veins._

_A dragon howled,_

_At the moment their bodies united._

_The heartbeat became one._

_At that moment,_

_My fire turned bright red.''_

It was getting harder to move on. The forest was really thick grown and the hardest thing had turned out to be Gajeel. Now everybody knew about that mating thing and as embarrassed as it was, they knew that I was the red dragon. His instincts were burning and they had to keep us as separate as possible. We knew it had to be done some day but now it wasn't a good time.

Wendy was a problem too. She and Gajeel couldn't be near to each other because they were both black ones, and usually they became aggressive in mating season. Fortunately Wendy told me that even if I was a red dragon, she didn't hold me much feelings for me, she just said that I smelt nice.

Usually the black ones chose the mate among the red ones by the scent and she said that my scent was a bit too wild for her. The sex didn't matter. Even if you were a guy, you could end up liking the other male's scent but it was rare... Females were usually pretty strong in mating season, and out of their emotions; this was actually happening to all of us.

My senses were on fire, I could smell Gajeel even if he walked many meters away from me. Sometimes, we just had to stop when some of us couldn't take it anymore. Wendy kept weakening because she didn't sense any pleasant scent for her. Dragons could smell the others even if the distance was in kilometers, it didn't matter. Sadly there was not many dragonslayers in the world anymore or any dragons to teach us what to do.

''Hey! What about that light head Laxus?'' Lucy suddenly asked. Erza and Juvia said that Laxus had been acting normally as they left but god knows what happened to him afterwards. I had this horrible feeling that something bad would soon happen.

We continued our journey, and it seemed that with every step our problems continued to increase.

''Are you alright?'' Gray asked as I leaned onto him. I shivered in pure hotness. My whole body was covered by sweat and my skin was steaming again. I looked at him with hazy view and smiled.

''...Do I look like it?'' He smiled at the joke but glanced at me worriedly. The others hadn't noticed that we had stopped and soon they caught us up. Erza was walking beside Gajeel, and suddenly she noticed how Gajeel stopped like he had hit the wall.

Before the girl could warn us, Gajeel let out a huge roar that made the air blow hardly on us.

''Argh! I can't fucking take this anymore!'' I heard Gajeel cursing and rushing towards. He grabbed my hands and squeezed them with his nails leaving marks on my skin.

''Ah!'' I moaned loudly as we made a contact; it felt incredible! Our bodies instantly started to move on our own and I pinned him down on the ground my eyes blank with desire. Suddenly, before I could act, a pair of strong hands pulled me up and seized my hands. I fought back while seeing Erza and Wendy holding Gajeel down who was desperately trying to get back to me.

''Geez! STOP STRUGGLING!'' Gray yelled at me as I bit his hand, but I barely heard him; I was completely drawn in by the attractive scent of the young iron dragonslayer.

Gray dragged me far away from them until we were completely separated.

I breathed harshly like I had run sweat running down my back. Gray let me go and immediately my legs couldn't hold anymore and I fell on my knees to the hard ground. I trembled while fighting my hot tears away.

''Gray... We can't seriously keep this from happening for too long anymore... I... I _need _it! I'm gonna die without it...'' I whined and shook my head. It was hard to bear but it was the fact that just had to happen. Gray knelt down beside me and petted my back.

''I know Natsu but... I _don't like _him having you...'' I looked up and saw desperation in his eyes as he looked at me. He was hurt of course...since he loved me. And I loved him.

''If I only could heal you...'' He muttered and lowered his head. I touched his cheek and lifted his head. I smiled bravely at him.

''But you know... that it's really _you _who I care about... This is only a matter of survival...'' My words sank slowly into his head until he understood.

''Oh Natsu...'' He whispered and hugged me. He squeezed me so tightly, like he was afraid that I'd vanish into the air. With trembling hands I intertwined my hands around his back and relaxed. It felt good to be with him, his warm body against mine.

_That moment I hoped that he wouldn't ever let go of me._

''Oh, how_ cute_ is that.''

I could have died of a heart attack because of that sudden voice. We both jumped up quickly and realized that we were surrounded by three laughing men who had their faces covered by white masks.

''Who are you?'' Gray screamed in pure shock but I already knew who they were. My legs had started to tremble again. That damn irritating yet so delicious smell was coming from them, as strongly as from Gajeel, but they had something more threatening atmosphere around them than Gajeel had.

''Dragonslayers...'' I muttered breathlessly and looked at the three men with my darkened eyes. Gray glanced at me shocked and then turned around to look at the attackers. They all were well toned but they all wore thick clothing even if it was so hot. They had indeed covered their faces by mask, but I could see their sharp eyes filled with lust.

It was a funny feeling; as if they were calling to me even if they didn't speak.

I took a staggering step forward and they tensed right away. Gray's hand stopped me but I smiled at him telling him it was okay. But it was hard to be around them, I felt my heartbeat increasing all the time making my blood run. I breathed heavily as I stopped in front of them. With my trembling body, I stretched up and I looked at them.

''Look... I understand you, and know you don't want to die... but I already have a _mate... _and I'm not willing to share myself to all of you...'' I said and almost fainted by the feeling. Their smell was too attractive. For a fleeting second my mind went blank and I would have lost it if Gray hadn't noticed it. As quickly as wind he rushed forward before I was on them, and grabbed me back.

I 'awoke' from my coma and looked at Gray breathlessly my hands on his hands.

''Thanks...'' I muttered to him. Gray didn't smile but now he looked a bit afraid and it bothered me much more than anything else.

Then I heard a laugher and we turned to look at them only to notice that they had come closer.

Suddenly the tall dragonslayer with red black messy hair lowered his cover and showed his handsome face. All dragonslayers were quite similar, usually muscular and rough and this guy's wasn't an exception.

I almost purred at the sight of him: my senses loved everything in him, his playful smirk, his sharp canines, muscular hands; everything about him was attractive to me.

The two dragonslayers didn't come closer and they kept their masks on. I could smell their sweet scent singing at as greedily as his. Somehow I took _liking _of this one, he was definitely my taste. Usually it was Red dragons that got picked, but in my case I was a bit different since I was the _fire. _I was not easily to be tamed by weaklings. My mate should be at least as strong as I was and I could tell that this dragonslayer was _strong_; it excited me so.

The red black headed smirked pleased at me as I blushed.

''Natsu Dragneel...'' He purred. Oh, how I loved his voice, low and sweet, calling for me. I tensed in Gray's grip-he hadn't released me yet.

''I am Cobra, a poison dragonslayer. I have come for you... Since I like strong males, and I have realized that you're the strongest of our kind: a _real _fire dragon.'' Every word he said, every move he did pleased me so much. Even if he was flattering me, trying to trap me in, I was already feeling so much. I felt my senses calling for him, my brain screaming to have him right there and then.

I could see the other two moving uncomfortably as they watched my struggling.

''Y-yeah? I said, I'm already-'' ''Does he keep you in need then? You're fully outta control of yourself...'' Cobra said cunningly licking his lips. I moaned loud and blushed.

''Natsu...'' Gray warned me as I got hotter. My skin was already steaming and I was panting like a dog. Cobra raised his eyebrows at me in interest as he studied me. Then the idea hit him and he chuckled the way I loved.

''Ah, I see! This is actually your FIRST mating season... so you're still a virgin, how cute...'' He said and other two groaned. The first time for a virgin dragon would be the wildest for him, and after that the dragon would be able to control his emotions more.

I could smell their arousals, and thinking of their dicks in me made me go crazy. ''Ahh...'' I moaned my face flushed.

Then so quickly, Cobra moved closer and touched my lips with his fingers, pressing the tip of them in. I got all mad by the warm touch. I heard a _snap _inside my head, and my eyes went blank. I didn't have any control on my movements anymore…

Quickly I took them in and sucked hungrily biting a bit making them bleed, he smirked pleased. I could hear the two others groan at the sight.

''A little bad dragon...'' Cobra muttered and leaned to touch me more but his hands were slapped away. Gray was pissed. He looked at the man like he had ever seen such an asshole. I could feel as his aura turned threatening and cold as he got angrier and angrier every minute. He pushed me away and made my mind ease a bit.

''G-gray?'' I asked and looked at him; the men were still staring at me.

''Go and get the others! Gajeel can use his aggression on them... Go!'' He said loudly when I hesitated, but as I saw the _ice _starting to gather around him, I turned and ran. Ran as fast as I could, but I sensed that the two older males were right at me.

''Stop...'' They begged and almost made me turn but my will power forced me through the forest. Gray needed help! Usually I wouldn't have run, but now, even if it felt so tempting to turn, I was worried about Gray.

_''That one... looked so strong...'' _A worried thought was covered by the feeling of his rough finger inside my mouth. I blushed again and felt my legs getting weaker. Suddenly, before I even knew it I was tacked down onto the ground.

''GAH!'' I screamed as my back hit the hard ground.

''Finally.'' Someone murmured and I opened my eyes to feel a weight on my stomach. The two dragonslayers panted heavily but they didn't let go of my hands and legs. Even if their scent made my head go crazy, the fear kept me focused.

''Let... GO!'' I roared and tried to call my fire but as it appeared, it didn't _burn _them! It was gently caressing their skin as their masks burned. I swallowed hard as their faces were revealed.

The slender one, who was pinning me from my hands, had a blonde spiky hair with so _handsome _face. He had a lovely red eyes, filled with lust and his sharp canines shined as he bared his teeth. His scent was strong with the steam and he was smirking.

''Shh… Little dragon. We're gonna make ya feel really _nice...'' _He purred and when his voice hit my heart, I melted completely under him. He kissed my forehead and grinned at my breathless figure.

''Your moans are cute... My name's Zancrow, and I want you to say it...'' My mind went blank by the urge and automatically I groaned and used my hands to pull him down.

_''Zancrow...More.'' _ I whispered into his ear and he smirked. As we made out, I glanced over the other dragonslayer, and my heart froze for a moment.

_''Laxus...!'' _I screamed inside my mind.

The other dragonslayer with blonde short hair glanced at me, and then groaned a bit before he ran back into the forest. I tried to get up but then the blonde haired male showed my attention back to his mouth. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could and I clung onto his hair like there was nothing more.

''Unnhh...'' I moaned as he pulled away just to thrust his fingers in my mouth. ''Use your tongue... just like that...'' The man purred and licked his lips. I loved it! The way his hands roared around my body, lowering, lowering.

''... _No! You... You have to help Gray, right?'' _A sudden voice reached my ears and made me conscious of my situation.

I bit down to make his fingers bleed.

''GAH! You little-'' His words were stopped as a pair of strong hands smashed him away. ''G-gajeel...'' I murmured as a figure flew past me. I could see as Gajeel threw Zancrow far away, but the dragonslayer managed to land peacefully though he was cursing heavily.

Gajeel was shaking madly. His eyes burned as he looked at Zancrow. He bared his teeth and I realized that he had changed into his full dragon form, his skin covered by iron. Zancrow laughed at the iron dragon even if his aura was radiating killing instinct.

''What's this? Another fucker...?'' He said and touched his lips eyes locked on me who was trying to get up but my knees were weak. I almost fell down but Gajeel caught me and put me down. Our eyes locked for a second and gone blink by desire but his urge of protecting drove him off of me. He turned around and looked monstrously dangerous.

''He... is MY MATE! And NOBODY touches him as long as I LIVE!'' The iron dragon roared and attacked. Zancrow wasn't laughing anymore as Gajeel came at him with all he got.

I watched them fight for a while and stood up. To see Gajeel fight so passionately made my heart throb painfully but I ignored it. Suddenly Gray and Cobra came through the woods and crashed right where Gajeel and Zancrow where fighting.

I had frozen on my place as I watched them dance. Even if Gray and Gajeel didn't usually speak much they made a great pair. Their movements were smooth and strong and soon they made their first strike. Gray managed to scratch Zancrow's shoulder who screamed as the ice pierced his skin. But that instant, Cobra stepped in front of him, muttered something and the air was suddenly filled with thick, suffocating smoke. It was almost pitch black and you couldn't see a thing and breathing was really hard.

''Waahh! What the hell is this shit?'' I could hear as Gajeel roared and tried to find his way out.

''We need to get out-'' Gray's voice was suddenly muted as something hit him. No, I couldn't see him but I could hear as something big hit him and threw him onto the ground.

Next things happened so quickly I could barely understand what happened. I didn't know what was truly happening inside the smoke, but suddenly I was caught by a strong hand and pulled off the smoke. I didn't know why but my whole body had paralyzed completely and the only things I could move were my eyes.

''Hey sweetie, missed me much?'' Zancrow's teasing voice hit my ear as he squeezed me tightly into his embrace. He licked his lips and stared hungrily at my face. ''Don't worry. Afterwards we're going to have so much fun…'' I barely heard his words since my attention was elsewhere. Even if his scent was trying to hem me in, for the first time I could completely ignore it.

My eyes were locked on a huge, purple snake that was beating my friends up completely. Cobra was riding on its back and laughing horribly while watching my friends cry in pain. The poison had also paralyzed them so that they couldn't move an inch and they were already bleeding so much.

The snake made a hissing voice and seemed to enjoy this as much as its owner. I could see as its tail made a huge wave before it hit Gray's stomach and blew the air off his tummy. I wanted to cry loud his name as his back hit the nearest tree as he flew and after he fell down, he didn't move anymore but he started to bleed from his mouth and forehead. Everything was left dead and silent after the final blow.

''_Gray!'' _I wanted to shout, but I couldn't. I wanted to go and help him, but no matter how I tried, my body just didn't move.

Zancrow laughed while eyeing my desperate face. ''Haha! Did you like the ice-boy? Look at him now! He's good as dead!'' He said and licked my earlobe but I didn't even flinch. I only closed my eyes for a moment but I knew there was more coming up soon.

Cobra laughed while eyeing the paralyzed iron dragonslayer. The dark haired boy stood proudly yet I could see how he was a bit afraid but he didn't show it in his expression.

''Next, it's _your turn_…'' Cobra purred but when he was about to order the snake to move, he suddenly stopped. Slowly he turned around to face me with a terrifying smile on his face. He jumped off of his snake which vanished by a blink of an eye and walked closer to me. I wanted to struggle but I couldn't.

''Poor little dragon… You cannot move for a while…''

Smiling like a maniac, he took a hold of my chin and forced it up. For a moment I stared into his merciless eyes filled with lust.

''But hey! Isn't he your _mate, _Natsu Dragneel?'' He asked, almost whispering. My eyes widened in shock and he laughed. ''Yes… It seems so! But shouldn't we punish him for letting you unsatisfied?'' He asked and petted my cheek with his thumbnail.

''Maybe… we should give him a little show, ne?'' He asked and licked his lips.

For the first time for a while I felt disgusted. So disgusted by this man's touch I wanted to puke. All that fake attraction was gone and all I felt was pure anger. Suddenly I wanted to tear him into pieces and watch as he'd rot away.

Cobra didn't notice anything new in me but laughing even louder he and Zancrow dragged my body in front of frozen Gajeel whose eyes turned dark by the hopeless sight of me. ''Give him to me…'' Cobra muttered and Zancrow obeyed looking a bit disappointed.

Cobra took a hold of my hands and sat down onto the ground holding me on his lap. The whole time his eyes were locked on Gajeels who gazed down on him, eyes burning.

''Gajeel Redfox…right?'' Cobra started lazily, and slowly started to stroke my hair. ''I have heard of you a lot…'' He continued and moved to play with my ear and neck. Gajeel followed his movements' eyes dripping poison but he couldn't move.

''And I have to say that I respect you as a dragonslayer but…'' He smirked at him behind my back as he touched my numb chest.

''_This one _is something I want and you will gladly give him to me and apologize me for being so rude.'' He said and chuckled while he pinched my right nipple.

I gasped as I realized that my senses were returning to me and the same was happening to Gajeel. The young dragonslayer smirked and suddenly spitted. It hit Cobra's black boots and left a wet mark.

'No shit I'm gonna give him to a fucker like you.'' Gajeel managed to say with a hoarse voice and I could _feel _how Cobra's body heat rose up by his anger and it was _horrible._

I tried to struggle and warn Gajeel but I couldn't as he thrust his fingers inside my mouth and terrified I found out that I couldn't bite. Suddenly Cobra smiled sweetly while eyeing my fight and then he glanced over Gajeel who was still smirking.

''Hit him. Make him kneel.''

Two orders and the both of them were done on an instant. Zancrow moved so fast I barely could see him. He moved in front of Gajeel first hitting his chest blowing the air off of his lungs with such a power and when Gajeel screamed when the blood rushed into his mouth, Zancrow moved behind him and kicked his calves. Gajeel fell down to the ground like a big hard rock.

I watched as the grass was painted by red as his blood dripped from his various wounds and from his mouth. All this time Cobra was slowly caressing my shoulders and neck, watching Gajeel spit blood as it was some very interesting show. Zancrow eyes were also unfocused and they travelled from Gajeel to me like he couldn't decide which one would be more interesting at the moment.

I could see how blood-lustful Zancrow really was, his red eyes glowing while eyeing the suffering Gajeel. Next he smirked when he came closer to the coughing boy.

''No…'' I managed to whisper when Zancrow started to beat and hit him with all his mind.

I could tell that Zancrow possessed some dragonslayer's magic but fortunately he didn't use them at all; he only wanted to give Gajeel as much pain as he could with his body. Gajeel screamed again but the most of the time he managed to stay quiet and take the beating,

I could barely held my tears as I watched him suffer as Zancrow played with him, laughing and smacking him like he was only a punching bag. ''No…no! N-mghhh…'' My shouts were cut off as Cobra silenced me with his hand. He looked extremely pleased with my struggling and he licked my cheek and smirked. Suddenly the beating stopped.

Cobra laughed as Zancrow kicked the bleeding Gajeel and forced him to kneel in front of Cobra.

''**So, **_**Gajeel…**_**Are you gonna be a good boy or not?'' **Cobra asked laughing while he squeezed my ass. I wanted to shout at Gajeel and say to let him take me, but I couldn't when Cobra was holding his fingers inside my mouth.

Suddenly Gajeel laughed. His laugh was horrible and he spat blood while doing it. His face was only a bloody mess but his eyes were still glowing by the fire inside his heart.

''**To a shithead like you… Never.'' **He spat blood and laughed.

I could feel as Cobra flinched. Now… he was totally _angry._

''YOU..!'' Zancrow screamed beside him in pure anger and kicked him hardly but before he could continue, Cobra raised his hand to stop him. Cobra was still smiling but now his eyes were turned into small irises, threatening.

''I see…How about we _warm you up _a bit.'' He said slowly and I knew it was no good. Zancrows eyes widened open by the joy and he looked like Christmas had come earlier than usually. A wicked smile on his lips he turned around to look at the bloody Gajeel who was still on his knees, waiting for the next strike.

''Boy… This is my _lucky _day…'' Zancrow sang and released his magic.

All I could feel was how the air turned hot and the ground under me heated up. Next I could see how Zancrow's body was filled with fire, but that fire wasn't _normal _at all. The dark color and the threatening shape of his flames were so different from a real fire it made me gasp by a shock. Gajeel's eyes widened for a while but then he breathed hard and I could see how he hardened his skin even if it seemed weak. Zancrow laughed.

''Oh my… things might get a bit hot…'' He said and blasted the fire on Gajeel.

The instant the fire touched Gajeels skin, the boy screamed horribly. It wasn't the scream of pain anymore; it was the scream of death. The instant I saw Gajeel's suffering face and heard his screams, I knew he was going to die. Quickly I forced myself to face Cobra who eyed me completely interested. I bit my lips and begged him with my teary eyes.

''Stop this… I will come with you if you do…'' I said and felt the tears fall down to my cheeks. Cobra froze for a fleeting moment while watching me but then his face melted into a lovely smile. He moved to kiss the tears off my face while the screaming continued.

''How cute…If you _beg… _I might make Zancrow stop.'' He whispered into my ear and bit the earlobe. I could only hear Gajeel screaming as he burned and nothing else mattered to me at that moment so I didn't care.

I moved quickly to face him properly and I intertwined my hands around his neck to pull us together.

''_Cobra… Please let us go…'' _I whispered before pulling my dry lips on his.

It wasn't a quick, small kiss as I had planned. Cobra made sure it lasted long and good till I was ready to faint. He sucked the breath out of me while his big tongue conquered every part inside my mouth. When he pulled out, saliva was dripping from my mouth and my eyes were dazed. He chuckled pleased and kissed my forehead.

''Zancrow… it's enough…'' He muttered and suddenly the screaming stopped.

Zancrow sighed in disappointment as his fire vanished and he glanced longingly at Gajeel whose skin was completely burned. All that was left of him was a huge mess of burned flesh and blood. All I could do was to stare at him, completely frozen by shock.

''G-gajeel…'' I whispered his name but when he didn't answer, something snapped in me.

''…_He's dead. He's dead, for sure. No! I don't want that! He CAN'T BE DEAD! __**HE'S ALIVE!''**_

''What's wrong, baby? Your face is pale?'' Zancrow asked and leaned down in front of me, looking at my face. I didn't look at him; I looked at Gajeel. My eyes didn't see anything else, but suddenly, everything was filled with blood; _Red _blood.

Cobra rubbed my tense shoulders but I barely felt his touch. ''Are you sad? That pathetic idiot is dead. Forget about him and start thinking about us.'' He said and licked my ear.

''_Burn.''_

By those words, everything was filled with fire. A fire so hot it also burnt my skin. It burnt the ground, it burnt the air, and it burnt everything it touched. Like a huge supernova, but at that time, I was not completely conscious. I could see, but all I saw was my shadow, my dragon burning the world.

It was scary since it was so terrifying. All I knew that my enemies were burning, I was burning and the world was burning. All I knew was the deep hatred towards those who hurt my nakama, and that was all I cared. But still, within the burning I could tell how much I suffered. I couldn't feel the flames even though my skin burned, but the pain I felt was coming from the inside.

Inside me the real I was screaming to stop but I was so scared to do anything. I was too scared to listen to the voice that called me. I closed my eyes and let the dragon rampage freely. I didn't want to see them die.

''_**NATSU, YOU DAMNED IDIOT!''**_

I would've died of a heart attack when something cold suddenly embraced me through the inferno. My view was hazy but when the person pulled away and stared to scream at me while shaking me I recognized him. Gray was covered by the ice but his body was still getting damaged by the fire. He was yelling and his beautiful eyes were filled with fear. The truth hit my head like a meteor while I eyed him. The memory of him being on the ground, bloody and unmoving struck into my heart so roughly it hurt. Suddenly I smiled at him and let the tears flow.

''_You're alive.''_

I fell onto my knees and I hugged him with all my mind. He gasped for air but returned the embrace and pushed his face into my neck.

_**It's suffocating…**_

''Natsu. It's alright…We're not going to die.'' He whispered and that eased the burden inside my heart. Slowly I felt the numbness vanishing by the fire and slowly the heat died down and the air returned back to normal. I wanted to sight because of relief, kiss him and thank him for being alive but right after the fire disappeared, my body started to tremble horribly.

_**Pain.**_

I couldn't see, but suddenly the pain struck my body and I screamed. I didn't hear, I didn't see, only the pain of burning filled my heart.

I fell into the sweet darkness that embraced me with its coldness. I was sure I was dead.

_**Burning pain….**_

For a long time, everything was again filled with pain, but this time the only one burning was me. I fought it, roared, struggled but it wouldn't let me go. My flesh was burning… I felt my body go limp by the pain and all I could do was to pray it to stop.

''_Maybe… this is the __**hell?''**_

Then slowly, within the darkness I fell deeper, I saw a small fire. The orange colored fire came closer and gave me a little warmth. The warmth filled my body and made the coldness die down and disappear completely. Slowly I became one with the little fire and it burnt warmly with my own.

I felt completely safe within that fire. The small flames seemed to like my touch and when it joined with my own, it became beautiful red. Suddenly I felt all the pain vanish from my body and the easiness filled my mind; it was the best feeling I had had for so long.

Then, a small, but attractive voice approached me by calling my name and when I listened, it started to speak to me.

''_In every dragonslayer lives a fire within. The fire so hot and so ravenous it would be able to burn everything. The fire of a dragon, filed with emotions and memories of the past and it wears the color of your heart. That fire has its own will, but it's also a part of you. Only you can release it and extinguish it but to control it, you need a strong heart. And what's the most important; you need your nakama.''_

I could feel tears gathering into the corners of my eyes. This voice was familiar and so powerful it made my body tremble. Even if I didn't recognize the speaker, my heart recognized it.

''D-dad?'' I whispered my voice so hoarse it hurt my throat.

The voice laughed sweetly and made me tremble.

''_And never forget Natsu… you are a true dragonslayer. Never forget where you really belong.''_

**-END OF PART 5**

* * *

**Rain: AAAHHH! Natsu, what the HECK? xDDD oh right, it's me making him like that! Anyway, HUGE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I am happy! I am sorry for my poor english and stuff but I really enjoy writing this! But I am unfortunately ending this story soon too... I have been writing do much lately that I need to take a small break so next chapter will come up later! THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	6. Author's note! About the last chapter!

Author's note

Heya people! The summer is about the end and schools will start soon o.O oh gosh... so quickly!

So I wanted to talk about this story. I am so happy about the reviews and I thank you who have read this story so far… but I am **ending it. **I am so sorry but I am really struggling to write it! I love this pairing and I love fairy tail but you must understand that everything has to end at some point, right?

So, _if you have anything you wish to happen for the last chapter, please tell me about it! _

I have basically ended the story already but I have to write the epilogue for all the yummy stuff ;) The last chapter will appear next week but I might write a small sequel (oneshot) for it later or something!

I hope you understand!

THANK YOU!


	7. The unchained beast

**Rain: Hey, guys! This is indeed the last chapter of this story. I shall probably write the epilogue... but it will take time. I know it may be a bit rushed but I just wanted to finish it! I have to say that I have enjoyed writing this fic and I still love Fairy tail^^  
**

**Anyway, ENJOY!  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy) and the last time of Natsu being out of his character ;)  
**

* * *

**6****th****: The Unchained Beast**

''_I never learned to fly,_

_But with you I learned to fall._

_Through the lost memories we fell,_

_And broke them into sharp pieces,_

_To create new,_

_Burning ones.''_

In my dream I fell. But my falling was endless; I never hit the bottom of the endlessness. I had the feeling I wanted to catch something, but my hands felt too damn heavy. I wanted to force them up, but no matter how much I struggled, they just wouldn't move.

I was stuck. And this tightness started to make me anxious and yet again I wanted to cast the world into fire. Into a fire so ravenous it'd kill everything and kill me too… but the one thinking those kinds of thoughts wasn't me. It was my dragon. My burning dragon, now quiet as death itself, crawling inside the darkness and trying to find the light within.

''_I will reach it! I will find it! No matter what, I shall keep burning!''_

''What?''

My mind was suddenly struck by an unknown speaker who spoke with the same voice as I did. I noticed right away that within the darkness I saw a glimpse of light but the light kept its distance from me.

It was a memory; A memory of me, what I used to be.

I looked at myself, all smiles and confident. He looked gentle and strong, but nothing like smart. He didn't know anything about fear or uncertainty. He didn't know the touch of the real fire, how deadly it could be. I didn't want to face him for he looked at me blaming. He was still so young…

''_You've become so dull! What's wrong? Don'__t you want to shine and keep getting stronger?''_

No. Not anymore.

I used to think like that. To keep getting stronger for the sake of my guild and for the sake of finding Igneel…but now, I saw fire as a threatening weapon, afraid to hold it. He glanced at me angrily and sighed; he wasn't used of seeing me like this.

''_If I can't even control my fear how will I be able to overcome it?''_

''Burn to ashes.'' that's what my dragon would say. I'd ever let my 'dragon' control me like that anymore. It was so scary. His fire wouldn't just burn the enemy, it would burn my beloved too and my younger-self didn't understand that at all. He was mocking me.

Now he tilted his head for he didn't understand my fear.

Before I realized it I was drowning into my fear and desperation and he got angry.

_Hey! What the heck?! I am never desperate! I am the one who keeps yelling and cheering the people up even at the times of annihilation. I never give up! I'll never let my friends get hurt!_

I found myself falling again. Nothing has changed; it's still pitch black. I am aware of speaking to myself and it scares me too for I cannot face my old-self anymore. How to do that now when I have become so weak?

''But now… hasn't everything already burn? By me, by us? Isn't it okay to burn too? I wanna join them, to be with them within the flames so deadly. I… don't wanna be left behind. _I don't wanna be alone.''_

For a fleeting moment I swore I heard a childish laughter before everything was swallowed by light.

''…Since when have you been alone you bastard?'''

My eyes snapped open by those words. First the world was filled with pure white but when my eyes got used of the light, I was able to see the real world again.

My friends were all gathered around me and looked at me worriedly. I blinked twice before I recognized them for I couldn't control my senses well. Everything around me was burnt. The ground was as black as ash and there were nothing to see for about 50meters. It was like a big burned hole on the ground but it didn't matter.

The first thing I noticed from all the things was that Gajeel was sitting next to me, horribly hurt, but still smiling. He was wrapped in bandages and he missed couple of teeth but his glare was strong and his grin as fierce as always.

The first thing that hit my mind was the anger I had felt as I had thought that he was dead.

_He is alive._

Even if I couldn't move an inch I really wanted to hug him even if it wasn't like me. I forced a smile for him even if my cheeks felt numb. I also tried to talk but my talking was a chaotic mumbling no one understood but they laughed.

_They're fine._

''Haha, just rest now! You won't be able… well… to do anything for a while.'' Lucy said and looked a bit hurt but her small smile told me that I was going to be okay. My whole body was really badly injured. Even if I couldn't feel much, or even guess my condition, I was quite happy.

''Yeah, you looked rather… burnt after we found you.'' Erza said and chuckled awkwardly. I knew I had looked like a mess but they had managed to save me. I was really grateful.

Juvia was also smiling though her glance wasn't on me; she was looking at something else behind him. For a moment I wondered what was it, but I didn't let it bother me.

Wendy also looked really exhaustedbut she had used a lot of her healing powers. She trembled when she gave me a small hug.

''I'm glad you're okay...'' She said. I was also really happy to see our Exceeds beside me unharmed. Happy moved to hug me too but he was still really shaky and couldn't say anthing.

Everyone seemed to be okay. They looked weary but still okay…While I eyed them; something hit me hard inside my chest. Something _snapped _inside me. Someone wasn't here! Someone was gone!

_Blood. Much blood. Dripping from his unmoving body…Filling his beautiful face._

''G…ra…y?'' I managed to whisper.

A panic started to rise inside me quickly and my breathing started to become rapid. I couldn't see his face anywhere no matter how I looked, I couldn't smell his sweet scent, I didn't hear him…Where was he?

My friends noticed right away as I started to tremble uncontrollably.

_If he's dead…! If I won't see him again I don't know what I'll do._

They tried to calm me but I could barely see a thing anymore for I was getting a panic attack. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I _needed_ him.

_I love him._

It was funny. I felt hot tears falling to my cheeks and wetting them completely. I loved him and it was so stupid to understand it now. I wanted to laugh at the bitterness but I couldn't. I was so shocked; so shocked to notice my feelings, so shocked to think that he was dead now that I knew I loved him, shocked because everything would be so meaningless without him.

I didn't even see as Juvia quickly helped someone up behind the others and helped the person to sit next to me.

''**Natsu…''**

The one sitting beside me murmured sweetly, hugged me, and buried my face into his shoulder; it was surprisingly warm. Suddenly my trembling stopped while I started to recognize the one hugging me.

_This… scent._

''Natsu… calm down. I am okay.'' When I saw his face I didn't first believe it was him.

_This… voice._

''I won't leave you.'' He said.

He held my face with his hands and forced me to look at him. His head was also bandaged, and he had a huge bruise over his left cheek and it was so swollen it almost covered his eye. But he was there, right in front of me, _alive. _

_Gray…_

When his fingers touched my skin I started to burn. It almost hurt but it didn't. The fire inside me was burning warmly yet somehow… _lovingly._

That moment I realized… that the thing I had been looking for had been right beside me the whole time.

''_He's my mate.''_

I wanted to tell that to him. I wanted to say that I loved him and needed him beside me but he seemed to understand without my words. His eyes were glimmering with warm fire as he eyed my face.

''It is okay...'' He whispered before he kissed me.

His kiss was something I had never experienced before. It hurt for it burnt, but it felt good because he was the one kissing me. The kiss wasn't intimate or rough, but only so passionate it trapped me completely in.

_I wanted to stay there forever, caught into that heated up moment and drown into his burning kisses, yet I knew that even if we'd die someday but then he would surely be beside me. It felt safe._

When we parted everyone was utterly silent. I turned to look at Gajeel whose eyes were dark and filled with masked pain. I knew he wanted me, maybe even needed me, but I had found my mate. _I had chosen the right one._

I opened my mouth to apologize him but he silenced me before I had any time to do so.

''It'll be fine, you dumbass. I won't force you or anything even if I wanted to.'' He said a bit bitterly. He had just avoided the death and now his mate had been taken away from him. I felt bad for him, but somehow I knew we were going to be all right.

Everything would be _just _alright. I knew it when I eyed them, I knew it when I felt Gray beside me, felt his heart beating against my skin, heated up, in love, deeply…forever from now.

I smiled at him as brightly as I could.

''_Let's go home.''_

''_**My drag**__**on,**_

_**Hot as fire.**_

_**The flames burn,**_

_**My heart burns,**_

_**But I am finally free from the chains.**_

_**Finally I can fly.''**_

End of Natsu's POV

His body was trembling sweetly as Gray laid him down on the grass. Everyone had understood the matter right away they got away from the burnt field, and when Natsu and Gray had started to walk to the different direction, no one had interfered.

Even if the both of them were really injured, they just couldn't avoid the need anymore. They needed to do this.

Natsu closed his eyes as Gray's cold hand caressed his cheek; his eyes were sparkling.

''Gray… I…can't.'' Natsu said and his voice trembled. Gray only smiled, murmured sweet words into his ear and kissed his forehead.

He was moving utterly carefully not to hurt Natsu; he wanted his little dragon to enjoy their moment as much as he could.

He started kissing him the most tenderly. He only placed small, short kissed on his lips, on his neck and cheek.

The kisses were loving and warm, but when Natsu relaxed under him, he changed his tactic. He used his hands to massage his lover. He touched his neck, his throat, his shoulders, his chest, stomach and finally when he reached his abdomen, he stopped. Natsu groaned in disappointment; he wanted Gray to touch him, to make him his and love him fully.

Gray giggled when his lover pouted and caught his hand.

''Stop teasing me already!'' Natsu groaned and licked his fingers, slowly nibbling and sucking on them, trying desperately make the other one do something to him; he felt like he'd melt if the other didn't help him right away!

''I get it…'' Gray's words were low and husky and quickly he pushed the other one under him and once again attacked his skin, but harsher this time. This time his hands started to rip his clothes. He merely ripped Natsu's pants off, but he was careful with his precious scarf.

For a moment Gray eyed the beautiful form of his lover. Natsu was not feminine, but he had a strong body. Still somehow, the boy looked so cute.

''I could eat you up…'' The raven haired laughed and made the other one blush. He started to massage Natsu's thighs and moving his hands closer to the part which was already overflowing.

''It's burning up…'' Gray smiled as he touched the tip of Natsu's manhood. The pink headed boy shivered and let out a small moan when Gray's fingers played with the exposed skin.

''Ahh… G-gray…'' Natsu called his name and arched his back when his lover started to rub his cock.

The sensation was too much for the burning dragon; he couldn't stand his lovers hot fingers around him yet he didn't want him to stop. The pleasure hit him so hard it hurt him yet he craved for more.

When Gray's hand slowed down Natsu's eyes snapped open and he groaned:

''Nhh… d-dare to stop and I'll attack you.'' The dragon hissed and made Gray chuckle. His lover was so desperate, so needy… Gray wasn't going to stop but he would show who was in control.

The raven haired moved his hands lazily and placed himself in front of his moaning partner; He smiled and moved away.

''Then… let me see all of you…'' The raven haired said and watched how Natsu turned deep red.

Even if the little dragonslayer was really eager to mate with his lover, he was still feeling very shy and protecting his ass from Gray's dark eyes. Natsu furrowed but when he saw how serious his mate was, he had no other choice but obey.

''Nhhnn…'' He gasped when he opened his legs wide. The fresh air felt funny on his burning skin but he looked absolutely adorable. Gray couldn't help but stare his lover's embarrassed figure; Natsu was shivering yet he was blushing like a virgin girl. They both were really excited and after seeing Natsu acting so obedient, Gray couldn't help but feel totally aroused.

''Heh… you're so cute… You're like an unopened rose which is waiting for its moment to shine.'' Gray said and suddenly moved closer.

''What are you doi-AHH!'' Natsu screamed when something wet and warm touched his manhood. Gray had never done Fellatio before but because he wanted Natsu so much he gave it all he had.

He licked the root gently yet quickly while massaging Natsu's heavy testicles with his fingers. When Natsu was painfully hard and stiff he smiled cunningly before he took it inside his mouth.

This time Natsu screamed. It felt so good! It was as if he was melting into a pool of warmth. Gray's mouth was welcoming him in with such an eagerness and joy; He sucked him hard and good while his hands massaged the part where his mouth couldn't reach. It felt so wonderful Natsu felt like passing out.

''Ahh! Gr-gray! I…nghhh.. Can't anymore! AHHH!'' The boy screamed and clung onto Gray's hair.

The raven haired boy pushed himself up just at the right time. Natsu couldn't believe it! He was just about to cum and then…His eyes were burning with anger as he turned to look at Gray but before he could object, the other one shushed him with a kiss.

''Shh. I wanna do it slowly,'' The boy said and smiled sweetly.

He knew they had all the time in the world, so why to rush? He would taste his dragon with all the tenderness he had and eat him slowly, enjoying every part of his delicious body.

Natsu sulked but after seeing his lover's true feelings, he gave in and spread his legs apart.

''Do as you like then!'' He snapped and made Gray laugh. The raven haired boy hugged his lover tightly and buried his face into his shoulder.

''That's just what is the best about you, Natsu. Your stubborn will and your flaming spirit…it warms me greatly.'' He said and licked his lips. Next they continued their kissing while their hands roamed around their naked skin, both of them enjoying the tickling sensation and their closeness.

Slowly and steadily Gray's fingers danced on his skin, caressing carefully, getting closer to his throbbing entrance. Natsu shivered as Gray's fingers massaged his testicles, rolled them and squeezed them really gently.

His other hand massaged his thigh, moving closer and closer till his hand reached Natsu's shapely butt. Gray smirked while he squeezed the soft skin underneath his hand and earned a sweet groan from his dragon.

The boy's smile widened even more when an idea hit his head.

Quickly before Natsu could notice what was happening, the raven haired boy lifted his hand and slapped Natsu's butt with a steady swing.

''AH! D-don't smack me!'' Natsu snarled at Gray who laughed.

''I'm just teasing you… since you're being such a good boy.'' Gray said and lifted his lover up to sit on his lap. Natsu didn't object though when Gray started once again stroking him but he startled greatly when his fingers lowered down to slightly touch his tight entrance.

And when the first finger was pushed inside him, the dragon screamed in bliss.

''AAHHHHHH!' It was something new the boy had ever felt. It was hot, a bit rough, but yet pleasurable. He was shivering, clinging into Gray's shirt, looking desperately for support.

''Relax, my love…'' Gray whispered into his ear and bit on it.

He added another finger and started to push them in and out, making squashy sounds every time his fingers touched Natsu's insides. Natsu seemed to love getting fingered by him. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably and his breathing was harsh and low.

''Nnn… put it in already!'' The dragon whined and shut his eyes in embarrassment. He hated begging but at the moment he was burning so passionately he couldn't hold it in.

Gray was also losing his control after seeing his lover act so lusty and needy. He wanted to penetrate Natsu right away, but he didn't want to hurt him. He kissed Natsu while he added the third finger, stretching Natsu ever wider, At this point Natsu's moaning changed a bit: it was now really loud and his stomach had started to twitch.

¨G-gray… Nghhh… _please.'' _ Natsu's words were filled with desire; it drove Gray over the edge and he longer could control himself.

''Natsu…!'' He groaned as he took a hold of his own, fully erected, manhood and pushed it against the tight entrance making his lover gasp.

Gray looked at his lover's sweated, red, beautiful face; it was all filled with love and that unbearable desire which dwelt inside him. Gray smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on his forehead.

''I love you, _Natsu.''_

And with those words, he pushed himself in.

''AAHHH!''

It was so much different than the both of them could imagine. The sensation of making love with each other made their hearts beat so fast, the both of them felt like fainting that moment.

Gray had closed his eyes in the lovable sensation of being inside Natsu. It was really exciting and pleasurable feeling yet he didn't wait to make his lover cry in bliss.

''…_Haah…''_

Suddenly he felt something burning on his skin and his eyes snapped open.

Natsu's breath had changed; it was suddenly steaming and really hot and the steam was making it hard to see his face. Gray gasped as he felt the tight insides get warmer and warmer till they almost burnt him.

''Nghh.. N-natsu?'' He asked and tried to find some reaction in his lover and he tried to reach his face through the steam.

''What the…?'' He almost bit his lips in a completely shock as he saw his lover's face.

Natsu's eyes had turned red and his skin was scaly and greenish even if face stayed the same. His hair had turned into a darker color, something like dark crimson, and his ears hard changed into small horns. Gray could see his sharpened teeth, and his claws and a spiky tail.

The creature groaned and eyed him with curiousness.

Natsu has completely turned into a _real dragon_.

''Natsu…'' Gray whispered and tried to pull away. He was shocked to notice that he couldn't move an inch. The dragon's tail had intertwined itself around his waist and it was _pulling him closer._

Gray turned to look at the dragon boy who was now smirking grotesquely.

''_Don't try to run…I'll devour you.'' _

His voice, so husky and aroused filled Gray's head and he was completely paralyzed as the dragon boy pushed him down on the ground and purred like a cat. Gray watched at the arousing sight in front of him as Natsu sat down on his crotch and made sure to take his manhood inside as deep as he could.

''_Nghhh…More…''_

Natsu licked his lips and started to move. That was when Gray lost it completely.

He took a hold of Natsu's waist and slammed the boy down with strength. The dragon roared and threw his head back in pure bliss. Gray bit his teeth together as he continued moving himself at the same time as he helped the other go up and down with a steady rhythm.

''_Ahhh! Ahh… G-good…!'' _The dragon moaned and let out a warm breath of steam. It was as if the boy was burning inside and Gray felt his ass tighten with every thrust.

''Heh, you seem to like it… How about this then?'' He asked and pushed the boy down with his right leg up in the air. He started to thrust in the same time he reached the leaking cock of his lover and started to stroke it harshly.

''_Nghhh… Ah! T-there!'' _The boy suddenly screamed when Gray hit a certain spot inside him. The raven haired smirked as he memorized the place.

''So… this is your good spot.., Here?!'' He asked and suddenly thrust in making the dragon groan loudly.

This time the older boy pushed the dragon underneath him on all fours and started to slam himself in with speed. He took a hold of Natsu's hips and moved himself in and out, steadily, yet with skill. Gray followed his instincts and managed to keep himself from coming; he knew it wouldn't be enough for the dragon if he came right away yet he felt himself getting closer and closer.

Suddenly Natsu's tail slapped him across his stomach and the boy snarled at him, baring his teeth.

''_Don't try to slack off! I want more! I __**need **__more!''_

The dragon-Natsu was really slutty and demanding. Gray was treating him as well as he could yet the dragon wanted more. This made the other one smirk wickedly.

''As you wish…'' He said and suddenly turned him around, lifting Natsu's leg up till they rested on his shoulders.

Before the dragon could say a word, he started to thrust in with all his strength. This time the dragon didn't just moan, he screamed.

''_Ahhhh! AH! AAHH! Y-YOU'RE BREAKING ME! AH!'' _The dragon screamed and tried to push the other away but Gray wouldn't let him.

The raven haired boy pushed himself in as deep as he could and started to bang the other one mercilessly. He looked at the trembling and sweating creature that was drowning in pleasure in his hands. Natsu was already overflowing with precum and he looked like he could come soon. Gray smirked and lowered down to kiss and suck on his collarbone which made the other arch his back. Natsu couldn't control the dragon inside him but he lost it completely as the pleasure blinded his mind. He no longer could speak or think anything else than the immense feeling he was getting.

''_Nhghh! Ah! AHN!'' _

Gray had once again found the sweet spot inside his lover and every time he hit it, Natsu's insides tightened up and squeezed his dick with such a power. He felt like he was completely burning, he would come soon.

''Natsu….I'll come soon…'' He murmured and looked as the dragon groaned even more. Natsu looked really beautiful in his dragon form and seeing the fire burning inside his eyes inflamed Gray so much he couldn't take it anymore.

He leaned in to kiss him and at the same time, he started to stroke Natsu and thrust in rapidly. Their breaths became harsher and louder and soon the both of them were reaching their edges.

''NATSU!'' Gray groaned and came inside his lover.

In his climax Natsu was reaching his own, but his was far more different. The boy was groaning and moaning like crazy but he it seemed to be really painful for him somehow.

The dragon was roaring and burning and so was he. Natsu was between burning and dying as something in him was tearing his soul apart. He needed his mate to support him, he needed him, NOW!

Suddenly Gray's hands were around him and he squeezed him tightly, His eyes were sparkling and while he was still inside him, Gray kissed him with the tenderness kiss he could.

''_I love you…I love you…I love you…'' _He repeated over and over again in a small, but loving voice which filled the boy completely.

Natsu felt the pain cease away and suddenly the burning turned back into the pleasure. The dragon inside him roared the last time before it disappeared, leaving the normal Natsu trembling in Gray's arms.

''Naghhh! AHH! NGHH! G-GRAY!'' Natsu screamed while he came.

The both of them were out of breath and Natsu seemed to be really exhausted. He let out a small gasp as Gray pulled out of him and lied next to him, still trembling from the climax.

They couldn't say anything but they didn't need words. Everything was over now. They were safe and together.

Gray looked at his lover and eyed the tired face before his eyes. He was incredibly happy. He wanted to tell how he really loved and treasured him yet he felt so complete, he forgot everything else.

Natsu was now his everything. He didn't wish for anything else than his happiness, his safety, their home, their return. He knew it wouldn't be easy to return but because they would return together, it didn't worry him at all.

Natsu smiled tiredly as he nuzzled closer to him and rested his heavy head on Gray's chest. Gray was already about to fall asleep but inside the sweet, welcoming darkness, he heard a small, tired mutter calling for him.

''**Thanks… for saving me****.****'****'**

**-END-**

* * *

**Rain: Wow.. the ending was quicker than I thought XDDD  
**

**Anyway, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ&REVIEWED THIS FIC! I am sad for ending it :(  
**

**I'll think about the epilogue because I didn't know how to end things with Gajeel and Wendy. I mean, they'll die if they won't find their mates... especially Gajeel and LAXUS WAS STILL A MYSTERY FOR ME! I am still wondering why i added him in the story(i love natsuxlaxus pairing)... threesome, anyone? ;) Nah.  
**

**But, I am sorry for the rushing and all the mistakes i made! Still it was lovely to write this as always! I'll be missing this fic!  
**

**THANKS AND SEE YOU LATER!  
**


End file.
